Our stories
by Yeeja
Summary: Menceritakan tentang kisah romantis Siwon, Kibum dan kehidupan mereka feat couple2 yg lain
1. Chapter 1

**No Title yet**

**Choi Siwon**, 22 tahun, putra tunggal dari Choi Seunghwa dan Kwon Boa. Ayahnya pemilik perusahaan terbesar di Seoul, yang bergerak di bidang perdagangan otomotif luar negeri. Mempunyai sifat mudah bergaul dengan siapa tanpa memilih-milih, ia bukanlah orang yang tidak suka berbagi. Tetapi, jika sudah menyangkut Kim Kibum, kekasihnya, dia akan menjadi yang paling egois didunia, sangat possesive pada kekasihnya dan terkadang overprotektiv. Jika hanya berdua dengan Kibum dia akan menjadi sangat manja

**Kim Kibum**, 21 tahun, putra kedua dari Kim Youngwoon dan Park Jungsoo. Ayahnya adalah pembuat struktur otomotif di perusahaan Choi yang juga merupakan teman dekat dari Choi Seunghwa, ayah Siwon. Kibum adalah tipe yang sangat tertutup dan tidak banyak bicara, tapi ia terlalu peduli kepada orang-orang disekitarnya, sangat polos dan sangat mencintai Choi Siwon, kekasihnya.

**Hankyung**, 24 tahun, Kakak dari Kibum, ia adalah seorang atlet otomotif, sangat menyayangi adiknya yang selalu sangat polos, mempunyai kekasih Kim Heechul yang mahasiswa yang merangkap menjadi manager Hankyung jika Hankyung sedang ada perlombaan di Korea.

**Kim Heechul**, 23 tahun, Selalu mengatakan kepada dunia, bahwa dia adalah istri Hankyung, fans Hankyung sendiri mendukung hubungan mereka. Karena, mereka berfikir Heechul bisa menjaga Hankyung dengan baik. Sangat tidak menyukai Siwon, kekasih Kibum, dia selalu berusaha agar Kibum putus dari Siwon, tapi selalu gagal. Ia berfikir kalau Siwon tidak benar2 mencintai Kibum. Sekalipun, ia tiak pernah bisa menemukan bukti untuk itu.

**Kim Jaejoong**, 22 tahun, sahabat Kibum sejak dibangku sekolah menengah pertama. Ayah dan ibunya bercerai, dan hanya meninggalkan dia bersama dengan adiknya, Kim Changmin dan pengurus rumah mereka. Sangat iri dengan kehidupan hampir sempurna seorang Kim Kibum, tapi dia sangat mencintai sahabatnya itu, Adiknya, Changmin yang seumuran dengan Kibum, diam2 mencintai Kibum.

**Jung Yunho**, 22 tahun. Dia adalah sepupu dari Siwon, merupakan anak tunggal dari keluarga Jung. belum lama orang tua nya pindah ke Jepang untuk menetap disana. Tapi kemudian Yunho membuat keputusan untuk kembali ke Korea karena ia tidak betah di Jepang. Sebelum bertemu dengan Siwon, Kibum terlebih dulu bertemu dengan Yunho. Yunho merupakan penggemar berat dari Hankyung. Yunho sempat menyukai Kibum,. Namun pada akhirnya ia mengalah untuk sepupu yang sudah ia anggap seperti adik sendiri itu.

ChaPIE One

Pagi itu seperti biasanya, Siwon selalu menjemput Kibum untuk pergi ke kampus bersama. Orang tua Siwon sangat sibuk, sehingga setiap harinya Siwon jarang sarapan, dia tidak suka jika makan sembarangan. Pengurus rumahnya selalu kebingungan dengan selera Tuan mudanya itu. Dan tentu saja Kibum selalu memarahinya jika tidak sarapan. Oleh karena itu, ibu Kibum, Jungsoo, yang biasa dipanggil eomma tukie oleh Heechul dan Siwon menyuruh kedua kekasih anaknya, sarapan dirumah mereka jika mereka tidak sempat membuat sarapan. Ibu Kibum memang benar-benar seperti malaikat. Hari itu, kebetulan Heechul juga ada disana. Mereka hampir lengkap kalau saja Hankyung tidak sedang berlomba di Paris dan ayah Kibum tidak sedang sibuk dengan rancangan terbaru otomotif di perusahaan mereka.

"waah, liat anak ini, kau ganti mobil lagi?" sindir Heechul melihat Siwon mengganti jenis mobil sport lagi. Dia yakin kalu kemaren Siwon membawa mobil sport tipe Xr-2886 warna hitam. Sekarang berubah menjadi Audi86 berwarna putih. "hyung, jangan mulai" kata Kibum memperingatkan. Setiap hari dia selalu dibuat pusing jika Heechul dan Siwon mulai bertengkar hal-hal tidak berguna.

"sayang, ayo kita pergi, kau tidak mau aku bertengkar dengan Chulie hyungmu, ini kan?" pinta Siwon manja. Kibum mendelik ke arahnya. "hyung, kau tidak mau pergi bersama kami?" ajak Kibum "aku? Hah, kau bercanda, aku tidak sudi satu mobil dengan wonnie sayangmu itu, Kibummie" kata Heechul membalas. "sudahlah, berhenti membuatku pusing, ayo pergi won, hyung, kami duluan, sampai jumpa di kampus" kata Kibum berpamitan pada Heechul dan mencium pipi Heechul. Siwon cemberut, Heecul meringas senang. Melihat kekasihnya cemberut, Kibum membisikkan sesuatu pada Siwon "jatahmu didalam mobil, dan di bibir" kata Kibum membuat Siwon langsung bersemangat lagi. Siwon langsung masuk kedalam mobil dan menjalankan mobil sport barunya, Kibum melambai pada Heechul dan tersenyum.

Sampai di kampus, semua mata tertuju pada mobil yang baru memasuki tempat parkiran. Mereka tentu saja sudah tahu jika yang ada didalam mobil itu adalah Siwon bersama kekasihnya. Bukan hal yang aneh jika seorang Siwon selalu mengganti mobilnya. Tapi tentu saja, ia mengganti tidak terlalu sering, Kibum tidak menyukai itu.

Mereka sampai di parkiran, ketika Kibum ingin keluar, Siwon menahannya "bummie, kau melupakan janjimu?" tanya Siwon cemberut. "janji? Janji a-!" Kibum sudah teringat tentang hal yang dia janjikan pada kekasihnya. "wonnie ku, aku mana mungkin lupa!" kata Kibum memegang wajah Siwon dan mendekatkan dirinya pada Siwon. Sedetik kemudian mereka sudah saling mereka terasa sangat hangat dan lembut pada Kibum. Namun, Kibum merasakan perubahan ketika bibir mereka masih bertemu, ia merasa ciuman mereka sudah berubah menjadi panas dan bergairah. Kibum pun tahu apa yang akan terjadi setelah ini, ia menarik dirinya dari Siwon "ouuh" keluh Siwon, ia merasakan kehilangan ketika bibir lembut Kibum tidak bisa ia cium lagi "kau tahu kan, ini semester baru sayang, aku tidak mau kita membolos karena kenakalanmu" kata Kibum menggoda, Siwon menyengir "baiklah, kau benar, ayo kita keluar" ajak Siwon.

Kibum menahan Siwon sebentar "kau mau apalagi? Ah, kau berubah pikiran ya?" kata Siwon menggoda "issh, kau ini!" pukul Kibum, "aku rapikan dulu kemejamu, sini sebentar, Siwon sengaja mendekatkan dirinya secara berlebihan pada Kibum, agar ia dapat mencium wangi kekasihnya, wangi segar yang tidak akan dimiliki oleh siapapun kecuali Kibum" "ah, sudah selesai" kata Kibum "kekasihku adalaah yang paling tampan" kata Kibum memuji Siwon "tentu saja" jawab Siwon. Kibum hanya tersenyum, mereka berdua pun turun dari mobil mereka.

"Won" panggil Kibum "ummh," jawab Siwon "kenapa kau mengganti mobilmu lagi?" kata Kibum dalam perjalanan mereka menuju kelas "kenapa? Kau tidak suka ya?". Kibum cepat-cepat menggeleng "aku hanya ingin tahu" kata Kibum "itu karena kau sayang, kemaren waktu aku menjemputmu di tempat lesmu, kau bilang salah mengira mobil kan? Mobil seorang ahjussi kau bilang seperti mobilku, aku tidak mau itu terulang lagi, aku tidak mau kau bingung yang mana mobilku, lagipula aku bosan dengan yang kemarin" "Ya Tuhan, masa karena itu saja? Aku kan juga langsung menyadari itu bukan mobilmu" kata Kibum "aku tahu, aku tahu, tapi aku tidak suka membuatmu kebingungan dan menunggu sayang" kata Siwon merapatkan pelukannya dipinggang Kibum. "kalau begitu terimakasih" kata Kibum "aku tidak terima ucapan terimakasihmu, aku hanya terima senyumanmu" kata Siwon menggoda, Kibum tersipu

"Kibummie" teriak seseorang sangat keras, waktu Siwon dan Kibum berbalik ternyata bukan satu orang tapi dua orang. Tentu saja itu adalah Kyuhyun dan Donghae, sampai di Kibum mereka dengan sengaja membuat pelukan Siwon terlepas dari kibum dan mereka memeluk Kibum erat "rindu sekali padamu" kata Kyuhyun "aku juga Kibummie" kata Donghae tidak mau kalah. Kibum menatap Siwon dengan tatapan minta tolong, dia bisa kehabisan nafas karena mereka berdua. "yaaa! Kalian menjauh dari my princess, SEKARANG!" teriak Siwon, Kyu dan Donghae tidak menghiraukan Siwon. "aissh" Siwon memukul kepala mereka dengan keras membuat keduanya meringis "rasakan itu" kata Siown menggandeng tangan Kibum dan kembali berjalan, Kyuhyun dan Donghae mengikuti dibelakang.

"Jongie" teriak Kibum melihat jaejoong dan adiknya berjalan "Hai, Jongie" "hai Changmin" sapa Kibum. Changmin tersipu Kibum menyapanya. "hai bummie, hai Siwon, Kyu, Hae" kata Jaejoong berbalas menyapa "kau mau kemana?" tanya Kibum "aku mau pergi mengembalikan buku ke perpustakaan" kata Jaejoong tersenyum "perpustakaan?" kata Kibum teringat sesuatu "aku ikut denganmu" kata Kibum langsung. Siwon membelalak. "Won, aku mau membalikan buku yang kita pinjam sebelum liburan kemarin dulu ya, kau duluan saja ke kelas, aku dengan JaeJoong" kata Kibum melepaskan pegangan Siwon "tapi.." kata Siwon "nanti aku menyusul" kata Kibum memberi peck pada bibir Siwon kemudian menarik Jaejoong dan Changmin untuk segera pergi. "Kibuum" teriak Siwon, namun percuma,

Kyuhyun dan Donghae tersenyum senang, Siwon mendelik kepada mereka. Keduanya pun terdiam. "won, aku rasa adik Jaejoong menyukai Kibum" kata Donghae, membuat Siwon tersedak kopinya "apa maksudmu?" kata Siwon menyelidiki "waktu itu aku dan Kibum pernah mengantarnya pulang, waktu Jaejoong di rawat, kau ingat? Ketika dia kan mengambil kunci rumahnya, di dompetnya ada foto Kibum, memang foto pacarmu dengan Jaejoong. Tapi wajah Jaejoong tersembunyi" kata Donghae menyelidiki. "sudahlah Won, tidak usah dipikirkan, Kibum juga tidak akan terpengaruh" kata Kyuhyun menenangkan muka Siwon yang berubah menjadi tegang. "Kyuhyun benar, Won, Kibum itu sangat bahkan terlalu mencintaimu" kata Donghae yang merasa menyesal memberitahukan hal itu pada Siwon "tentu saja my bummie hanmya melihatku" Kata Siwon akhirnya, dia hanya tidak ingin membuat kedua sahabatnya mengadukan perubahan wajahnya pada Kibum. Sebenarnya, ia masih memikirkan masalah adik Jaejoong yang menyukai Kibum itu.

ChaPIE TWO

Kibum sedang berada dikelas sampai ada yang membuatnya kaget karena berteriak "Kibum, Kibum-ssi" kata Eunhyuk memanggil "Oh, Hyukie, ada apa?" Tanya Kibum "Siwon-si-won" Eunhyuk berusaha berbicara "Siwon? Siwon kenapa?" tanya Kibum yang sekarang panik "Siwon, Kyuhyun dan Donghae berkelahi dengan angkatan Hukum" kata Eunhyuk "APA?" Kibum berteriak dan langsung berlari ke tempat yang diberitahu Eunhyuk. Benar saja, waktu Kibum datang kesana, Siwon sedang memukul seseorang begitu juga dengan Kyuhyun dan Donghae. Kibum melihat baju Siwon sudah sangat berantakan dan wajahnya penuh memar

"CHOI SIWON!" teriak Kibum membuat Siwon terkejut, Siwon menghentikan pukulannya pada orang yang Kibum kenal adalah Park Yoochun, mahasiswa terpandai di jurusan Hukum. "apa yang kau lakukan?" kata Kibum menghampiri Siwon dan memukul bahunya keras "kau, k-kau kenapa berkelahi?" kata Kibum ketakutan dan sekarang menangis "kau jahat padaku" kata Kibum benar-benar terisak "Bummie, dengarkan aku, aku bisa jelaskan semua" kata Siwon memohon "berhenti menangis" pinta Siwon lagi. Kibum hanya terus memukul bahu Siwon sambil menangis, sampai Yoochun berkata pada Kibum "yaa! Kim Kibum, apa kau tidak bisa memuaskan pacarmu, puaskanlah dia agar dia tidak mengganggu pacarku, apa kalian gay bermasalah?" kata Yoochun kasar pada Kibum, ini membuat ia mendapat pukulan dari Siwon lagi. Kemarahan Siwon benar-benar memuncak ketika mendengar dengan telinganya sendiri ada yang memaki Kibum. Siwon terus memukulnya sampai Kibum menghalangi Yoochun, Siwon nyaris memukul Kibum karena tiba-tiba dia sudah ada di depan Yoochun. "Wonnie, Hentikan!" kata Kibum terisak, Siwon benar-benar merasa sakit melihat kekasihnya menangis untuk melindungi orang yang jelas-jelas memaki dirinya "bummie" kata Siwon mencoba membangunkan Kibum, tapi Kibum menolaknya "Jangan, jangan coba-coba pegang aku" kata Kibum marah pada Siwon. Kibum bangun sendiri dan berkata pada Yoochun "Yoochun-ssi, aku minta maaf tidak bisa menjaga pacarku dengan baik, aku juga minta maaf karena dia mengganggu kekasihmu, aku—" "KIM KIBUM HENTIKAAAN!" kata Siwon berteriak pada Kibum, Kibum kaget luar biasa, dan itulah pertama kalinya Siwon merasa Kibum sangat bodoh, dia tidak terima kekasihnya minta maaf untuk kesalahan yang tidak pernah dia buat. Kibum berlari pergi meninggalkan Siwon sambil menangis. Siwon sudah setengah mengejarnya, sampai ada dosen mereka yang memanggil mereka semua ke ruang detensi. Siwon tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa, dia harus segera bertemu Kibum.

Sepanjang perjalanan Kibum menangis, sampai ia terjatuh dan menabrak seseorang "ouuh, maafkan aku" kata Kibum terisak, "Kibum-ssi" kata orang yang setelah Kibum lihat adalah Changmin "Changmin-aah" Kibum terisak, senang melihat orang yang ia kenal sekarang. Setengah jam telah berlalu, Kibum masih memikirkan Siwon dia sangat khawatir dengan memar yang tadi ia lihat di wajah Siwon, tapi dia juga masih sangat marah pada Siwon. Changmin membawanya ke taman dekat sekolah, disana Kibum bisa lebih tenang, Changmin menghiburnya dan membelikan ia beberapa minuman soda. Sesekali Kibum tertawa bebas karena Changmin sangat pintar menghibur sama dengan Jaejoong. "huft, tidak terasa sudah sore Changmin-ah, terimakasih sudah mengantarku pulang" kata Kibum. Mereka sudah ada berada di depan rumah Kibum "baiklah, kau masuk dulu" kata Changmin, Kibum mengangguk "ummh, Changmin-ah, bolehkah lain kali kita bertemu lagi?" kata Kibum "tentu saja" jawab Changmin "aku merasa kita cocok" kata Kibum mendadak "karena Kita seumuran" kata Kibum menambahkan, melihat wajah Changmin yang kebingungan. "benar, karena kita seumuran" Changmin mengulangi kata Kibum, dia merasa sedikit kecewa, berharap Kibum tidak menambahkan kata terakhir tadi. "hati-hati dijalan, kau yakin tidak mau mampir?" tawar Kibum sekali lagi "tidak usah, lain kali saja" Changmin melambai pada Kibum. Kibum tersenyum. Setelah Changmin pergi dia kembali teringat pada Siwon, dia bertanya-tanya, apa luka Siwon sudah diobati, dia masuk kedalam rumah dengan muka cemberut.

Siwon mengutuk dosen mereka yang menghukum mereka terlalu lama, ini sudah sangat malam, tapi Siwon belum bertemu Kibum seharian, dia tidak mau, dia harus bertemu Kibum hari ini atau mati hari ini. setelah mengantar Kyuhyun dan Donghae dia segera melaju ke rumah Kibum.

*tok..tok* Siwon mengetuk pintu rumah Kibum. Ibu Kibum yang membukanya, dia terkejut melihat wajah dan baju Siwon. "Siwon-ah, kau kenapa?" tanya Ibu Kibum memeriksa seluruh wajah Siwon "eomma Tukie, aku tidak apa-apa, aku mau bertemu Kibum" kata Siwon "bertemu dengan Kibum nanti saja, obati lukamu dulu, sini eomma bantu" Kata Tukie, Siwon menggeleng "hanya Kibum yang boleh mengolesak obat pada lukaku" kata Siwon bersikeras "wonnie-ah" kata Tukie putus asa, melihat muka Siwon. Tukie kalah "baiklah, cepat temui Kibum, dari pulang sekolah tadi dia belum keluar kamar, dia juga tidak makan malam, temuilah dia dan ajak makan" kata Tukie mengizinkan. Siwon tersenyum senang dan langsung naik ke lantai dua tempat kamar Kibum. Rumah Kibum sudah sepertti rumahnya sendiri, dia bahkan tau dimana saja ada lubang tikus.

Sampai di kamar Kibum, Siwon mengetuk pelan pintu kamarnya, dia sedikit ragu Kibum akan membalas. Biasanya, dia akan langsung membuka pintu kamar kekasihnya tanpa mengetuk, agar bisa langsung tahu apa yang sedang dilakukannya. Siwon measa beruntung kalau Kibum sedang berganti pakaian. Tapi kali ini dia tahu persis kalau Kibum sedang marah besar padanya. "Kibummie, sayangku, ini aku, aku datang" kata Siwon, tidak ada balasan. "Kibumma, aku masuk ya" kata Siwon dan lega ternyata pintu kamar Kibum tidak dikunci, setelah masuk dikamr Kibum, Siwon mengunci pintunya. Dia hanya terbiasa menguncinya.

Dilihatnya, Kibum menutupi seluruh tubuhnya dengan selimut. Siwon menghela nafas dan mendekati Kibum, "sayang, apa kau tidak rindu padaku? Seharian ini aku belum mencium dan memelukmu kan? Aku rindu sekali" kata Siwon mencoba membuka selimut Kibum, tapi Kibum menahannya. "kibumma, jangan begini, aku benar rindu padamu" kata Siwon. Tak ada jawaban. Siwon menggunkan jurus terakhirnya "Kibummie, aku, aku bahkan belum mengolesi memar di tubuhku, kau tahu rasanya sakit sekali, tadi kami dihukum untuk mengangut semen yang akan dibuat untuk membangun kantin baru, badanku terasa sakit semua" kata Siwon melirik harap pada Kibum. Tapi kibum tidak bereaksi. "baiklah, kalau kau tidak mau melihatku atau setidaknya mengobati lukaku, aku juga tidaik akan membiarkan siapapun menyentuhku untuk mengobati lukaku" kata Siwon "aku pergi ya, aku pergi dengan memar yang akan semakin membuatku sakit" kata Siwon berlebihan. "baiklah, pacarku tidak peduli padaku, lebih baik aku pergi" Kibum merasa Siwon telah bangun dari kasurnya, dia cepat-cepat membuka selimutnya dan menarik pergelangan Siwon. Siwon tersenyum menang "kau begitu mudah sayangku" pikir Siwon

Siwon melihat ke arah Kibum dan kaget melihat mata Kibum yang merah dan bengkak "aku pikir, a-aku pikir kau tidak akan datang, aku terlalu senang" kata Kibum tersendat. "sayang, kenapa kau berfikir aku tidak akan datang" Siwon melihat wajah Kibum yang begitu sedih. Sekali lagi, ia merasa ini lebih sakit dari memarnya. Siwon langsung memeluk Kibum, Kibum membalasnya erat. Kibum terus memukul punggung Siwon, Siwon hanya mengelus rambut kekasihnya. "aku benci kau, aku benci kau" kata Kibum "tidak apa, aku akan membuatmu cinta padaku lagi, aku cinta kau sayang" kata Siwon lembut. Merasa Kibum sudah berhenti memukulnya. Siwon melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap mata Kibum dengan hangat "Kibummie, sayang, aku minta maaf atas hari ini, tapi aku tidak menyesal sudah memukuli si brengsek itu, dia membuatmu banyak menangis hari ini, kau tahu aku tidak suka pacarku menangis, bukan apa-apa, setelah menangis kau akan terlihat seperti monster, tidak manis lagi" kata Siwon meledek. Kibum cemberut dan mulai memukul Siwon lagi, Siwon dengan mudah menghalaunya dia malah memeluk Kibum lagi. Kali ini dia berkata sungguh-sungguh, "kau tahu, aku merasa sakit melihat kau menangis tadi, apalagi ketika kau meminta maaf pada si brengsek itu, aku minta maaf sayang" kata Siwon lembut. Dan untuk sejuta kalinya kibum terlena dengan ucapan kekasihnya. Dia menatap wajah Siwon dan menciumnya sekilas. "aku ambil kotak obat dulu ya" kata Kibum, ketika Kibum hendak bangun Siwon sudah menindih Kibum dibawahnyd, dia mulai mencium Kibum di seluruh bagian tubuh Kibum

"w-won, kau kenapa?" tanya Kibum, berusaha bicara, Siwon terus mencium bibirnya tanpa memberikan Kibum ruang untuk bernafas. "aku sudah bilang kan tadi, aku belum menciummu seharian" kata Siwon terengah, dia memperhatikan kekasihnya, Kibum juga masih terengah. "t-tapi, lukamu" erang Kibum, karena Siwon mulai menyerangnya lagi "nanti saja, setelah aku merasakanmu sebentar" kata Siwon, ciumannya semakin dalam, ia menghisap bibir bawah Kibum yang membuat Kibum mengerang, seekali ia menghisap lidah Kibum, dia sangat menikmati sensasi yang diberikan kekasihnya. Kibum hanya bisa mengerang kenikmatan ketika seperti biasanya, kekasihnya melakukan hal-hal yang termasuk ekstrim pada dirinya

Ciuman Siwon turun ke leher Kibum, merasa bajunya mengganggu Siwon segera melepaskan baju Kibum dengan mudah, Kibum sendiri tidak ingat kapan ia mulai tidak mengenakan pakaian, tapi dia tidak peduli. Siwon berlama-lama di leher Kibum, meninggalkan tanda disana, agar semua tahu kalau kekasihnya hanya miliknya. "w-woon," erang Kibum "ummh" jawab Siwon yang masih membuat tanda di daerah kekuasaannya "jangan menggodaku terus" kata Kibum terengah, Siwon tersenmyum nakal "baiklah, tidak akan menggoda lagi", Siwon akhirnya bermain di nipple Kibum, sementara tangannya terus meraba tubuh Kibum sampai ke bagian sensitifnya. Siwon kembali mencium Kibum dan bermain lama disana.

Siwon POV

Selang beberapa menit aku melepaskan ciuman kami untuk mengisi udara di paru-paru kami. "won….." ucapnya pelan namun belum selesai ia berbicara aku udah melumat bibirnya lagi. Bahkan kali ini lebih ganas dan lebih liar dari ciuman sebelumnaya.

"akhh….." erangnya saat ciuman ku berpindah ke lehernya yang putih dan itu membuatku semakin nafsu untuk mengerjai tubuhnya. Aku terus menciumi lehernya dan meninggalkan beberapa kissmark disana. Tidak hanya itu tanganku pun mulai nakal menyusup dalam bajunya. Ku elus nipplenya pelan, erangannya pun semakin menjadi karena rangsangan-rangsangan dariku.

Ku hentikan permainanku sesaat. Kutatap wajahnya yang sendu dan pasrah itu, sangat cantik… gumanku dalam hati. Ku lanjutakan permainankuSepertinya dia benar-benar sudah sangat terangsang akibat permainanku tadi. Ku tatap tubuh polosnya itu, sangat indah.

Ku lumat lagi bibirnya kumainkan lidahku di rongga mulutnya. Tanganku pun tak mau kalah mengerjai tubuhnya, kuraba nipplenya dengan tangan kiriku sedangkan tangan kananku memainkan juniornya yang sudah sangat tegang. Ku elus dan pijat pelan juniornya itu hingga membuatnya kembali mengerang namun erangannya tertahan karena aku terus melumat bibirnya.

ku pindahkan ciumanku kelehernya lalu ke nipplenya kiri dan kanan bergantian. Kibum terus saja mengerang nikmat atas permainanku pada tubuhnya itu.

"won…. Ak…u… su…dah… ti..dak… ta…han…" ucapnya terbata karena rangsanganku pada juniornya yang semakin menjadi-jadi.

"ak..u.. ham..pir..ke..lu..ar.."

"keluarkan saja" kataku di telinganya. Ku percepat kocokanku pada juniornya. Tak lama kemudian terdengar erangan panjang kibum saat ia klimaks. Dan kurasakan tanganku basah oleh cairan cintanya. Tanpa rasa jijik kujilati cairan pada juniornya dan tanganku. Ku tatap wajah kibum yang sudah sangat lelah itu. Ia tetap tampak cantik.

Ku rasakan gairahku sudah sangat besar. Segera ku tanggalkan seluruh pakaian yang melekat pada tubuhku.

"bummie…. Boleh aku memasukimu?" tanyaku yang hanya di tanggapi dengan anggukan darinya.

Setelah melihat tanggapan dari kibum aku langsung melumat bibirnya kembali. Ciumanku pun turun ke lehernya yang mulai memerah karena ada beberapa kissmark di sana.

"akh… sa…kit… won" erangnya saat aku mulai memasukan juniorku yang memang lebih besar dari miliknya ini ke dalam openingnya tanpa pemanasan terlebih dahulu karena aku memang sudah bebar-benar terangsang.

"sabar jagiya sakitnya hanya sesaat setelah ini kau pasti akan merasakaan kenikmatan yang sangat" bisikku pada telinga kanannya. Kibum hanya mengangguk.

"akkhhh…." Erang kibum lagi saat juniorku masuk sempurna pada openingnya. Kulihat ada air mata menetes dari matanya ku hapus air mata itu dengan tanganku. Dan aku meluai mengerakan juniorku dalam openingnya. Tanganku pun mulai mengerjai juniornya lagi. Perlahan ku lihat raut kesakitan dari wajahnya berubah menjadi raut kenikmatan.

Cukup lama aku mengerjai tubuhnya ia pun terus mengeluarkan desahan-desahan yang membuat nafsuku semakin besar.

"won…. Aku… mau… keluar… lagi…"

"together honey…." Kataku yang mulai merasakan akan klimaks. Ku percepat gerakanku.

"akkhhh….." erangku dan kibum berbarengan saat mencapai klimaks. Cairan cinta kibum tumpah mengotori badan kami berdua. Sedangkan cairan cintaku, ku tumpahkan dalam tubuh kibum namun karena terlalu banyak cairan itu keluar dari opening kibum beserta bercak-bercak merah yang ku ketahui itu adalah darah kibum. Mungkin aku terlalu bersemangat hingga tanpa sadar permainanku telah melukai kibum.

Aku pun merebahkan tubuhku disamping tubuh kibum tanpa mengeluarkan juniorku dari opening kibum. Ku peluk hangat tubuhnya. Ku kecup pelan kening, mata, hidung lalu bibir kibum.

"mian dan gomawo bummie" bisikku pelan di telinganya.

"hmm won….. tapi bisakah kau keluarkan 'itu'mu dari tubuhku?"

"ani…. Biarkan saja tetap seperti ini. 'itu'ku masih ingin merasakan tubuhmu bummie"

"issh, kau ini! aku belum mengobati lukamu" kata Kibum memukul Siwon,

"besok saja" kata Siwon meminta, "sekarang kita tidur, aku lelah sekali" "kau bermalam disini?" tanya Kibum senang "kenapa? Tidak boleh? Ya sudah aku pulang saja" kata Siwon bernada marah. "Tentu saja tidak" kata Kibum berteriak, memaksa Siwon tidur lagi. Siwon hanya tersenyum dan Kibum memeluknya erta, perlahan mereka berdua pun tertidur.

ChaPIE THReE

Keesokan paginya ketika Siwon dan Kibum sarapan, Kangin, memperhatikan putranya yang terus mencuri pandang ke Siwon yang sedang makan dan tersipu "apa semalam terjadi sesuatu yang ayah tidak ketahui" tanya Kangin "dan kenapa kau tiba-tiba tidur disini Siwon?" tanya Kangin berpura-pura marah "Ayah" rengek Kibum, Leetuk memukul suaminya "ayah hanya bercanda sayang" kata Leetuk "lanjutkan makan kalian" perintah Leetuk. Siwon dan Kibum mengangguk. "tapi, ayah serius, apa semalam terjadi sesuatu pada kalian?" Kangin memulai lagi "kenapa paman sepertinya penasaran sekali?" tanya Siwon "karena putraku terus memandangimu terus daritadi" "ooh" kata Siwon yang memergoki Kibum salah tingkah, kemudian ia tersenyum "itu karena aku tampan, terlalu sayang jika tidak diperhatikan, ia kan sayang?" tanya Siwon pada Kibum, Kibum langsung beranjak dari meja makan ke dapur membantu ibu nya mencuci piring, Kangin dan Siwon, keduanya hanya tertawa meledek kepada Kibum.

Ketika sedang membantu ibunya, Leetuk memberitahu Kibum kalau Changmin datang ke rumah mereka pagi-pagi, dan langsung pulang ketika tahu Siwon ada disini. "Minnie-ah?" "hmm, sayang, tapi ia langsung pergi ketika ibu ingin membangunkanmu" "baiklah, nanti aku akan bicara padanya kalau bertemu dengannya" "ya sudah, yang penting kau harus berterimakasih, karena dia mengantarmu pulang kemarin" nasihat Leetuk, Kibum mengangguk

Sepertinya Siwon mendengarkan percakapan antara ibu dan anak tersebut, entah mengapa itu membuat wajah dan seluruh tubuhnya panas karena sangat tidak menyukai pembicaraan tersebut. Ketika Leetuk menemani Kangin untuk pergi kekantor, Siwon menghampiri Kibum yang masih sibuk di dapur.

"bummie-ah, sayangku" kata Siwon memeluk Kibum dari belakang, membuat Kibum terkejut, "ada apa won?" tanya Kibum salah tingkah, Siwon tidak menjawab ia hanya sibuk menciumi leher kekasihnya tersebut, "w-won, geli, hentikan" pinta Kibum "aku akan berhenti kalau kau mau jujur padaku" "b-baik, baik kau mau tanya apa?" "kenapa ibu bertanya padamu tentang Changmin, dia tahu changmin?" kata Siwon masih menjahili kekasihnya, tangannya sudah menyusup ke dalam baju yang dikenakan Kibum. Makin membuat Kibum salah tingkah. "oh itu, kemaren waktu aku kesal padamu, dia mengantarku pulang" kata Kibum. Siwon langsung menghentikan kegiatannya menjahili kekasihnya.

"apa?" kata Siwon tidak percaya dengan pendengarannya "hmm, waktu kau membentakku kemarin, aku merasa shock dan menangis, kemudian aku berlari asal dan tidak sengaja menabrak Changmin, dia melihatku seperti itu mungkin tidak tega, ia pun langsung memaksa untuk mengantarku pulang" kata Kibum yang mulai menyadari perubahan wajah kekasihnya. "won" panggil Kibum "wonnie" panggil Kibum lagi, Siwon hanya diam dan berjalan meninggalkan Kibum duduk di sofa, ia merasa seperti habis terkena pukul tepat di wajahnya, dan Kibum pun mulai menyadari kalau kekasihnya sedang cemburu berat, dia segera menenangkan Siwon.

Kibum duduk di pangkuan Siwon, tangannya memeluk bahu kekasihnya itu. "kau marah?" tanya Kibum, dirasakannya Siwon menggeleng "kau kesal padaku dan Changmin?" lagi, Kibum merasakan Siwon menggeleng "lalu, kalau begitu, kau cemburu ya?" kata Kibum sedikit menggoda. Tapi, dia mulai khawatir karena Siwon tetap menggeleng. "won" akhirnya Kibum menatap wajah kekasihnya itu "hmm" jawab Siwon tidak bertenaga "kenapa? Cerita padaku" kata Kibum mencium sekilas Siwon "aku hanya kesal pada diriku, aku membuatmu diantar pulang oleh orang lain dengan keadaan menangis" "ini salahku membentakmu" "ini salahku me..." belum selesai Siwon bicara, dirasakannya Kibum sudah mencium dirinya. Ciuman yg dirasakan sangat lembut, dia sangat merasa nyaman dengan kekasihnya. Secara tak langsung pun, Siwon membalasnya, mereka saling berpagutan, Siwon mengambil nafas dan berkata "berjanjilah padaku untuk yang terakhir kalinya, jangan menangis di depan orang lain apalagi di depan orang yang jelas-jelas menyukaimu" kata Siwon kesal "hmm, aku tahu" kata Kibum menenangkan. Siwon mendekatkan pinggang Kibum, agar mereka lebih dekat. Tapi, ketika ingin dilanjutkan, Leetuk amsuk dan memperingatkan mereka, kalau mereka harus menjemput Yunho sepupu Siwon ke bandara. Keduanya pun mengangguk dan wajah mereka memerah.

ChaPIE fOuR

"Yunniee" teriak Kibum, memeluk Yunho yang baru saja sampai d bandara "oo,, bummie, kau manis sekali, selalu bertambah manis setiap hari" puji Yunho.

"emm" Siwon berdeham kecil, tidak ada respon dari keduanya "eheeeem" akhirnya ia sengaja berdeham keras dan keduanya pun menengok, Kibum tersenyum geli melihat ekspresi kekasihnya, walaupun tahu sekarang Kibum hanya mencintainya, namun rasa cemburu Siwon berlebihan pada siapapun yang berani bermesraan dengan Kibum nya itu. "Siwon..Siwon..Choi Siwon, si pencemburu, kapan kau akan melepaskan bummieku, kasian dia, sepertinya ketakutan denganmu" kata Yunho sambil memeluk Siwon. Siwon membelalak melihat Kibum, Kibum cepat-cepat menggeleng. "hah, kau tumbuh dengan baik juga rupanya" kata Yunho memeriksa Siwon dan melepaskan pelukannya "ummh, kau juga yun" balas Siwon "well,, aku lapar, ayo kita makan" ajak Yunho pada keduanya. Kibum mengangguk bersemangat. Ketika ia mau menggandeng tangan Yunho, Siwon memberikannya death glare, yang siapapun tidak akan berani melihatnya kala itu. "kau mau mati?" tantang Siwon, berbisik kepada Kibum. "anioo"jawab Kibum manja, memberikan peck kepada kekasihnya itu. Kemudian berjalan mengikuti Yunho. Yunho hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah keduanya. Jauh dalam lubuk hatinya, dia sangat iri pada sepupunya tersebut, yang mendapatkan teman dan cinta secara bersamaaan.

Mereka bertiga memasuki sebuah kedai restaurant yang menyediakan berbagai macam makanan dan cemilan. Yunho sudah memesan ramen kesukaannya. Siwon menunggu Kibum memesan namun setelah lama berfikir, akhirnya Kibum menggeleng "chagya, aku tidak mau makan , aku sedang diet". Siwon tersedak kopinya, Yunho membelalak tak percaya "mwo? Sejak kapan?" tanya Siwon mengintrograsi "sejak 5 menit yang lalu" kata Kibum menjahili kekasihnya. Hal yang paling tidak diizinkan Siwon adalah diet. Karena pernah Kibum mencoba untuk diet selama 2 minggu. Hasilnya? Dia harus di opname selama sebulan, darisitu Siwon tidak pernah mengijinkan kekasihnya itu menyiksa dirinya.

"aku mau ice cream saja" tunjuk Kibum ke kedai ice cream sebelah, "aku beli dulu ya" kata Kibum. Yunho, tanpa sepengetahuan Siwon mengikuti Kibum dari belakang. Siwon yang menyadarinya hanya bisa kesal karena selalu kalah langkah dari sepupunya itu.

"yun, kau mau?" tanya Kibum "umm, aku tidak terlalu suka ice cream" Kibum, sebagai penggila ice cream ada yang mengatakan tidak suka ice cream merasa sangat kesal dan marah, dia pun hanya memanyunkan bibirnya "ara ara, aku mau satu, rasa strawberry" "ok" kata Kibum bersemangat. Ketika mereka akan masuk lagi kedalam restaurant. Kibum emlihat Jaejoong yang memebawa beberapa belanjaaan

"Joongiiee" teriak Kibum, membuat si punya nama mencari siapa yang memenaggilnya. Ketika tahu itu Kibum, Jaejoong langsung bersemangat dan menghampirinya, mereka berpelukan sekilas dan kemudian ngobrol sebentar. Kibum lupa memperkenalkan Yunho pada Jaejoong. Tetapi ia kaget ketika melihat Yunho terpana

"yun, yun" kata Kibum pada Yunho, yunho masih diam "umm" jawabnya "kenalkan dia Jaejoong, teman sekelasku di kelas seni" kata Kibum "oh, ya, Jaejoong ya" "yunnie" teriak Kibum, membuat Yunho tersadar "kenalkan ini temanku" "baiklah manis" kata Yunho menggoda Kibum.

"hai manis, namaku Jung Yunho, sepupu Siwon, selingkuhan Kibum" kata Yunho memperkenalkan diri yang langsung mendapat injakan dari Kibum karena kalimat terakhirnya tersebut. Jaejoong tertawa "hmm, aku Kim Jaejoong, teman Kibum dan Siwon" kata Jaejoong tersenyum amnis "kau sangat manis" kata yunho jujur "teriamkasih" balas Jaejoong "Joongie, ayo makan siang bersama. Siwon juga ada didalam" kata Kibum "humm, aku mau, tapi, aku harus buru-buru, kau tahu kan aku harus menjenguk ibu, Changmin sudah menungguku" kata Jaejoong "benarkah? Kalau begitu, hati-hati di jalan ya" kata Kibum pada Jaejoong. Jae mengangguk dan memeluk Kibum lagi. Lalu dia melambaikan tangan pada Yunho dan Kibum seraya pergi.

Setelah Jaejoong pergi. Kibum yang menyadari sudah terlalu lama diluar buru-buru masuk ke restaurant, karena hafal benar kekasihnya yang sedang menunggu didalam akan sangat marah "yunnie, ayo masuk" ajak Kibum. Yunho masih terdiam karena kepergian Jaejoong. Namun tidak lama menyusul masuk Kibum

Benar saja ketika kembali ke tempat duduknya. Siwon sudah siap dengan pandangan membunuh satu detiknya itu "chagiii, tadi ada Joongie diluar, aku mengobrol sebentar" ketika Kibum sdang bersusah payah menjelaskan, Yunho datang dengan wajah seribu pertanyaannya "yun kau kenapa?" tanya Kibum heran. Yunho langsung mendekatkan diri pada Kibum dan merangkul bahu Kibum "ya! Jung Yunho" teriak Siwon, Yunho tidak peduli dan kembali bertanya pada Kibum

"katakan padaku, temanmu yang tadi, apa dia punya kekasih?" tanya Yunho segera "yun, kau kenapa sie" tanya Kibum masih heran "jawab aku bummie" tanya Yunho "umm, aku rasa belum, dia tidak pernah cerita padaku" kata Kibum "lalu siapa Changmin?" tanya Yunho lagi, membuat Siwon membelalak karena sepupunya sudah tahu Changmin, Kibum yang melihatnya langsung menggenggam tangan Siwon, menenangkan, Siwon pun kembali mendengarkan pertanyaan2 bodoh sepupunya. "Changmin itu adiknya, mereka hanya tinggal berdua, kedua orangtuanya sudah bercerai" "adik? Benarkah hanya adik?" tanya Yunho berbinar binar. Kibum mengangguk dan Yunho kembali tersenyum sendiri

"sebenarnya ada apa sie" kata Siwon, akhirnya bisa bersuara "ya dongsaengku, hyungmu sedang jatuh cinta pada teman pacarmu" kata Yunho polos. Kibum kaget mendengarnya. Siwon menatap tidak percaya "kau yakin?' tanya Siwon "umm, sangat yakin" kata Yunho menerawang kemudian menatap Siwon "sama seperti kau waktu kau bilang padaku kau menyukai Kibum,kau sangat yakin waktu itu" "yaaa" tegur Siwon, wajahnya dan wajah Kibum memerah saat ini "manis, boleh aku minta nomor telponnya?" bujuk Yunho. Kibum berfikir sebentar kemudian tersenyum memberikannya pada Yunho "hah, aku sedikit tidak rela aku akaan kehilangan yunnieku" kata Kibum sambil menyerahkan nomor Jaejoong "tenang saja aku akan tetap paling menyayangimu" kata Yunho mencium pipi Kibum kemudian berdiri dan pergi "asaaaa" teriak Yunho. Siwon yang seharusnya marah karena dia yang untuk kesekian kalainya mencium pacarnya itu. Kali ini merelakannya, karena sangat jarang melihat Yunho begitu bahagia.

Kibum yang juga tersenyum karena kebahagiaan Yunho, tidak menyadari kalau Siwon sedang menatapnya "sayang kau kenapa?" tanya Kibum akhirnya. Saat itu, Siwon melihat Kibum seperti saat pertama kali mereka bertemu. Jantungnya berdegup kencang dan pikirannya kacau. "aku tidak tahu, aku rasa kita harus ke hotel" "mwo, hotel, kenpa?" tanya Kibum takut "aku tidak tahan" kata Siwon "kau kenapa?" tanya Kibum lagi, sebelum mendapatkan jawaban Siwon. Siwon sudah menarik pergelangan tangannya dan membawa Kibum pergi dari restaurant tersebut "sayang, es krim ku" rajuk Kibum "kau akan mendapatkanyya nanti, sekarang bermain dulu denganku" kata Siwon suaranya berubah menjadi sangat berat. Masuk kedalam mobil audi nya, Siwon langsung membawa Kibum ke hotel tempat biasa mereka menginap.

ChaPIE fiVE

"Kibum, Kibumma sayang bangun, ayo bangun" kata Yunho mengguncang tubuh Kibum pelan. Yunho takut bukan hanya Kibum yang terbangun, tapi Siwon yang sedang memeluk erat Kibum juga akan terbangun, dan itu akan menjadi masalah besar, karena kenyataannya Siwon dan Kibum sepeprti habis melakukan sesuatu semalam. Jika Yunho tebak sepertinya Kibum bahkan tidak menggunakan sehelai lembar pakaian pun. Hari itu ia membangunkan Kibum, karena inginmemeinta bantuan pada Kibum. Ia sudah tidak bisa menunggu lagi dan harus dilakukan dengan cepat

Kibum masih tidak sadar jika ada yang membangunkannya. Karena biasanya, jika ia menginap dirumah Siwon, hanya Siwon yang boleh membangunkannya, Siwon melarang keras seluruh pelayannya masuk kedalam kamarnya jika Kibum berada disana. Dia tidakmau ada hal-hal yang membuat bummie nya itu ketakutan atau kaget karena tidak terbiasa. Alasan lain adalah karena dia tidak mau jika pelayannya melihat Kibum dalam keadaaan polos. Dia akan membunuh siapa saja jika ada yang berani pada bummie nya itu...

"aaaaaaaaarghhhhhhhh" teriak Kibum kaget, karena melihat siapa yang memnabgunkannya, ia langsung bersembunyi di pelukan Siwon, yang juga kaget karena teriakan Kibum "sayang, ada a-" pertanyaan Siwon terhenti karena sudah mengetahui hal yang membuat Kibum berteriak. "Jung Yunho, kau.. APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN DI KAMARKU?" teriak Siwon, Yunho hanya tersenyum kecut karena takut pada sepupunya yang wajahnya sudah sebusuk tomat karena kesal.

Mereka sudah ada di ruang santai di kamar Siwon sekarang. Kibum masih dipeluk erat Siwon yang masih tidak terima karena sepupunya itu berani masuk kedalam kamarnya disaat kekasihnya sedang tidur lelap tanpa menggunakan apapun "wonnie, sudah tidak apa sayang, yunho tidak melihat apa-apa" kata Kibum menenangkan Siwon. Tetap, Siwon tidak melepas pelukannya pada Kibum dan masih memandang galak pada Yunho "ya, Siwonnie, aku benar tidak melihat apapun pada Kibum, kecuali tanda kissmark yang ada di lehernya itu, dan tadi memang selimutnya agak terbuka, jadi aku hanya melihat sedikit dada Kibum yang putih itu" kata Yunho keceplosan "Jung Yunho" teriak Siwon memukul meja. "sayang, Yunho bohong" kata Kibum mendelik ke Yunho. Semua hal yang berkaitan dengan dirinya adalah kelemahan Siwon, dia tidak mau hanya karena dirinya Siwonnya itu berbuat sesuatu yang agak berlebihan.

"baiklah, kita hentikan pembicaraan tentang aku dan kau yang masuk seenaknya kekamar Siwon" kata Kibum menyindir Yunho "kau mau minta bantuan apa?" tanya Kibum. Akhirnya Yunho merasa seperti mendapat lampu hijau karena pertanyaan Kibum tersebut. "kibumma, aku rasa aku benar jatuh cinta pada jaejoong" "e?" kata Kibum "iya, aku sudah melakukan pendekatan dengannya, tapi adiknya, sepertinya sangat tidak menyukaiku. Jaejonng sedang mengobrol asik denganku, sampai aku menciumnya dia pun tidak menolak, tapi kemudian adiknya datang dan mengacaukan semuanya.

"lalu kau mau aku bantu apa?" tanya Kibum "bicaralah pada adiknya, katakan kalau aku tidak bermain-main dengan kakaknya" kata Yunho memohon "andwae! Siwon berteriak" "ya, Siwonnie kenapa lagi?" protes yunho "adik Jaejoong itu Changmin kan, sayang?' tanya Siwon pada Kibum. Kibum mengangguk "kalau begitu, jawabannya tidak" kata Siwon tegas "kenapa?" tanya Yunho lagi. Karena Changmin menyukai Kibumku. Dan Kibumku tidak bisa bersikap tegas padanya, jadi, tidak!" tegas Siwon. Yunho menatap Kibum dengan memohon. Kibum yang tidak tega dengan keadaan Yunho memohon pada Siwon. "sayang, kasian yunnie" kata Kibum, Siwon tidak memberi respon. "wonnie" rengek Kibum "kenapa kau ingin sekali membantu yunho?" selidik Siwon. Kibum gelagapan menjawab pertanyaan Siwon. "umm,, itu karena..karena..aah agar Yunho tidak mengganggu kita lagi, kasian kan" kata Kibum sambil tetap merajuk di lengan Siwon. Siwon berbalik kearah Kibum. Kibum berhenti merengek sebentar, kemudian Kibum memberi senyum paling polos yang ia miliki "aku mohon" kata Kibum lagi "ara, ara aku izinkan kau bicara dengan Changmin" kata Siwon akhirnya "aah, gomawo chagi" balas Kibum senang, sambil memberi peck pada Siwon dan ber tos ria dengan Yunho. Yunho juga ikut memeluk Siwon "kau memang yang paling baik siwonnie" kata Yunho. "tapi ada syaratnya" kata Siwon membuat kedua orang yang sedang bergembira itu terhenti "apalagi sayang" kata kibum mendekati Siwon lagi "aku ikut kau bertemu dengan Changmin" Kibum membelalak, Siwon tersenyum menang "haah, baiklah, kau menang, kau ikut aku bertemu Changmin" kata Kibum. Yunho pun terkekeh melihat sikap Siwon, namun ia tidak peduli, karena ia sudah tidak sabar untuk bertemu dengan Jaejoong lagi.


	2. Chapter 2

ChaPIE siX

"Jaejoong disini" teriak Kibum ketika melihat sosok yang ditunggu datang, sedang mencari-cari orang yang membuat janji dengannya.

"ah, Kibum maaf aku telat, aku sedang ada urusan sedikit" kata Jaejoong sambil mengambil tempat duduk didepan Kibum dan baru menyadari kehadiran seseorang disana.

"Kibumma, siapa ini? temanmu?" tanya Jaejoong "ah iya, aku lupa, dia hyung ku, Heechul" kata Kibum tersenyum "ummm, bukannya hyungmu hanya Hankyung hyung saja" tanya Jaejoong "oo, ia diaa.." "aku istri hankyung, Kim Heechul" kata Heechul memotong perkataan Kibum.

Kibum hanya tertawa melihat ekspresi menganga Jaejoong. "sudahlah, Joongie, tidak akan habis jika bicara dengan Hyungku yang satu ini" kata Kibum "kita disini untuk membicarakanmu" sela Kibum, ketika melihat heechul ingin bicara lagi

"ah, benar" kata Jaejoong menyadari, "aku Kim Jaejoong, teman Kibum"katanya memperkenalkan diri pada Heechul dulu sebelum bicara lagi dengan Kibum.

"Kibum, tunggu sebentar" kata Heechul saat Kibum ingin bicara lagi "hyuung, apa lagi?" kata Kibum putu asa. "Kau Kim jaejoong" katanya menunjuk jaejoong, "kau Kim Kibum" ia menunjuk Kibum "dan aku Kim heechul" ia menunju dirinya sendiri "saku beri ini pertemuan kita ini Kim's meeting" kata Heechul tidak penting. Ketiga nya hanya tertawa.

"sudahlah, kita mulai pembicaraan serius kita" kata Kibum disela tawa mereka

"Jadi, jae, apa kau menyukai Yunnie-ku?" tanya Kibum, yang seperti merasa bersalah karena menyebut Yunho dengan "yunnie-ku"

"umm, maksudnya Yunho?" kata Heechul mencairkan suasana.

"maaf, Jae, aku terbiasa menyebut yunho seperti itu" kata Kibum menyesal. "ani, tidak apa, aku tahu kau dan dia hanya sebatas teman dan sepupu ipar, kau kan hanya mencintai Siwon" kata Jaejoong tersenyum, Kibum mengangguk setuju

"jadi bagaimana?" kata Heechul penasaran

"umm," jaejoong berfikir sebentar

"aku rasa, .., aku" kata Jejoong terbata

"kau rasa kenapa?" kata Heechul

"aku rasa aku juga menyukai Yunho, ani, aku juga mencintainya" kata Jaejoong mengatakannya dan tersipu malu.

"yihaaaa, huuuu" Heechul reflek berteriak sangat kencang, membuat seisi cafe melihat mereka bertiga "hyung!" tegur Kibum "ah, maaf, aku terlalu senang" kata heechul "aku juga" timpal Kibum

"tapi bum, kau tahu kan, adikku, dia sepertinya tidak menyukai Yunho" kata Jaejoong dengan raut sedih

"aku tahu, Yunho cerita padaku" kata Kibum lagi, "tenang, aku akan bicara dengannya" kata Kibum menghibur Jaejoong "benarkah?" tanya Jaejoong dengan berbinar, dia tahu adiknya selalu mendengarkan nasehat Kibum, dia merasa mendapat lampu hijau disana. "hhmmm,, tentus saja, Kibum akan bicara dengan adikmu itu" kata Heechul menepuk pundak Jaejoong, menambah semangat Jaejoong.

Setelah percakapan itu pun, mereka bertiga tertawa lepas, membuat semua pengunjung cafe melihat iri pada mereka, bukan hanya karena mereka tertawa lepas, tapi di meja itu terdiri dari 3 pria yang sangat tampan tetapi cantik dan manis seperti seorang wanita. Membuat pengunjung perempuan terpesona tapi iri, dan membuat beberapa pengunjung pria terbengong bingung melihat mereka.

"tapi,, kenapa Heechul hyung sangat bersemangat dengan hubunganku dan Yunho?" tanya Jaejoong.

Heechul menatap Jaejoong,membuat Jaejoong merasa dia mengatakan hal yang salah

"maaf, kalau aku salah bicara" kata Jaejoong lagi

"itu, karena aku Kim Heechul, mendukung semua bentuk percintaan di bumi ini, entah pria-wanita, pria-pria, tua-muda, kecil dan besar, yang penting mereka saling mencintai dan bisa berbagi bersama" kata Heechul dengan bangganya,

Kibum terkekeh dengan perkataan heechul tersebut. Dia berbisik sedikit kepada Jaejoong "dia selalu menganggap dirinya dewi amor" Jaejoong pun hanya tertawa.

"tapi, entah kenapa aku masih tidak bisa menyukai dan mendukung hubungan Kim Kibum dan Choi Siwon" kata Heechul menyindir Kibum "hyuuung" teriak Kibum dan memukul pundak heechul,

Jaejoong benar-benar hanya tertawa melihat kelakuan Heechul-Kibum. Tidak usah dibicarakan pun, jika sesuatu terjadi pada hubungan Siwon-Kibum, Heechul adalah orang pertama yang akan maju untuk membela mereka. "yunnie, aku akan mempertahankan kisah kita juga" kata Jaejoong dalam hatinya.

Kau darimana sie? Protes Siwon, melihat Kibum masuk kekamarnya. Kibum hanya memandang maaf pada Siwon, karena sudah lupa waktu bermain dengan Heechul ia berjanji hanya 3 jam, tapi dia terlambat sampai 2 jam.

"tadi aku belanja sampai lupa waktu" bohong Kibum "oh" jawab Siwon. "lalu, bagaimana dengan Jaejoong, aku lihat tadi dia setuju" "ia, dia setuju" kata Kibum yang tidak sadar siwon sedang bicara tentang jaejoong

"e?" Kibum menatap Siwon "e?" balas Siwon yang sekarang fokus dengan majalah sportnya.

"aa, wonnie, kau mengikutiku ya? Aku tidak tahu, maaf aku bohong" kata Kibum yang mulai panik karena raut wajah Siwon sudah berubah. "aku sie sudah biasa dibohongi" kata siwon ketus,

Kibum cepat-cepat menghampiri Siwon dan duduk disampingnya, "maaf" kata Kibum dengan manja sambil bergelayut di lengan Siwon, tidak ada respon.

"wonnie,, maaf ya, ya, ya" kali ini ia memaksa Siwon melihat ke arahnya, dan menunjukan wajahnya yang paling cute pada Siwon

"tidak mempan tau" balas Siwon acuh, "aku harus apa?" tanya Kibum,

"bohongi aku saja terus, tidak apa" kata Siwon tambah ketus, Kibum cemberut dan masih berfikir cara meminta maaf pada kekasihnya yang masih sibuk dengan majalahnya

"maaf" kata Kibum mengganggu Siwon membaca, Siwon merubah arah bacanya menjadi ke kanan. Kibum tidak mau kalah

"maaf" wajah Kibum menutupi majalah yang sedang Siwon baca.

Siwon mendengus kesal, dan membalikkan tubuhnya ke kiri, Kibum sedikit terdorong karena tenaga Siwon, Kibum kembali tidak mau kalah.

"maaf, maaf, maaf, tampanku, sayangku, wonnieku" kata Kibum menunjukan aegyo nya sambil mengelitik pinggang Siwon

"kalau kau marah padaku, kau rugi" kata Kibum menantang. Siwon yang memang hanya pura-pura marah tidak bisa menahan lagi, ia tertawa karena kegelian

"ara, ara, aku tidak marah lagi manja" kata Siwon membalikan tubuhnya dan memeluk Kibum dari belakang,

"kau bau" keluh Siwon "aaarr" teriak Kibum tidak terima "snow white ku yang bau, hanya milikku" kata Siwon, menangkup wajah Kibum dan menciumnya telak di bibir

"aku pikir tadi kau mau bertemu Changmin, ternyata, malah pergi dengan heechul hyung dan bertemu Jaejoong" kata Siwon

"kenapa kau mengikutiku?' protes Kibum

"memang tidak boleh mengikuti pacarku?" tantang Siwon, Kibum diam

"kau saja selalu mengikutiku kalau aku pergi dengan orang yang jelas2 hanya temanku" kata Siwon membela diri

"kalau itu harus, kau kan tampan, semua menyukaimu, kalau sudah begitu aku yang repot" kata Kibum merapatkan pelukan Siwon dan menciumnya.

"kau milikku" kata Kibum tegas

"Kim Kibum hanya milik Choi Siwon juga kalau begitu" Kibum mengangguk dengan semangat.

"TADI Kibum menemuimu?" kata Yunho masih tidak percaya, Kibum membantunya dengan cepat, "hmm, dia bilang dia akan bicara dengan Changmin yun" kata Jaejoong bersemangat

"kalau begitu, kita bisa pacaran secara rsmi?" tanya Yunho bersemangat

"belum tentu yun, aku mau Changmin merestui kita terlebih dulu, kau yang sabar ya sayang" kata Jaejoong menggenggam tangan Yunho

"aku harap dia setuju" kata yunho sungguh-sungguh" aku juga" balas Jaejoong mengenggam Yunho lebih erat

"aku mencintaimu boo" kata Yunho menatap Jaejoong

"boo?" Jaejoong mengulangi perkataan Yunho

"hmm, boo panggilan sayangku untukmu" kata Yunho sambil mencium Jaejoong, Jaejoong tersenyum malu

"baiklah bear ku" kata Jaejoong membalas

"bear?" Yunho mengulangi perkataan Jaejoong

"hmm, itu juga panggilan untukmu dariku yunnie-bear ku" kata Jaejoong dan membalas mencium Yunho, yunho tersenyum lebar

"boojae milikku" kata Yunho tegas

Yunnie milikku" balas Jaejoong

"oia, aku tidak mau mendengar Kibum memanggil mu yunnie lagi" kata jaejoong bergelayut manja di lengan Yunho

"e? Bummie? Kenapa memangnya?" bukannya mendapat jawaban Jaejoong malah mencubit pinggang Yunho

"arrgh, kenapa boo?" tanya Yunho

"kau bahkan memanggilnya dengan sangat mesra" kata Jaejoong cemberut

"aigooo, kau manis sekali jika cemberut" kata Yunho tidak tahan mencubit pipi Jaejoong sembari mencium bibirnya

"baiklah, aku dan Kibum mulai sekarang hanya aku dan Kibum" kata Yunho

"janji?' kata Jaejoong mengangkat jari kelingkingnya

"janji dengan seluruh hidupku, jae" kata Yunho mengaitkan jari mereka

"aku mencintaimu" kata Jaejoong

"kau hidupku" balas Yunho.


	3. Chapter 3

nEXt

Hubungan diam-diam antara Yunho dan Jaejoong telah berjalan hampir 6 bulan. Changmin mengira kalau hyung nya sudah tidak berhubungan lagi dengan Yunho.

Sampai akhirnya, ia melihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri, hyungnya sedang berciuman mesra di depan umum dengan Yunho. Parahnya lagi disana ada Siwon dan Kibum sedang tertawa bersama mereka.

"yaa, kenapa kalian tertawa?" protes Yunho, melihat Sibum tertawa

"ani, aku melihat kalian berciuman sepertinya sangat kasian, kalian tidak bisa sebebas aku dan wonie" jawab Kibum polos

"haah, mau bagaimana lagi,hanya ini waktu kami bisa bermesraan bebas, aku masih membujuk Jongie agar berhenti kerja, supaya jam kerjanya bisa aku pakai untuk bermesraan dengannya" kata Yunho mencubit hidung Jaejoong

"aww... sakit yun" pukul Jaejoong

"ah, mian jagi" katanya mulai mencium Jaejoong lagi, jaejoong membalas. Yunho mulai mengendalikan permainan, dan ketika sedang asyik mencium kekasihnya, ia merasa ada seseorang yang menariknya, dan

BRUK! Changmin memukul Yunho telak di wajahnya, membuat Yunho mengeluarkan darah segar di bibir dan hidungnya

"KAUU, berani sekali mencium hyungku" changmin mulai memukul lagi "Menjijikan!" kata changmin sangat marah.

Jaejoong, Siwon dan Kibum yang masih shock dengan yang terjadi, mulai melerai Changmin agar berhenti memukul Yunho yang sudah babak belur.

Siwon yang kesal sepupunya dipukuli serta Changmin yang tidak mau berhenti memukul Yunho, mulai terbawa suasana dan dengan reflek memukul changmin, membuatnya tersungkur

"Jangan ikut campur kau brengsek" kata changmin menggertak

"Min, Jangan seperti ini, ayo kita bicara" Kibum sekarang yang kepayahan menahan Siwon agar tidak memukul lagi, Jaejoong masih membantu Yunho sambil menangis

"boo, sudah jangan menangis" pinta Yunho yang sedang kesakitan, tapi lebih sakit melihat boo-jae nya menangis.

"hiks-yun-kau ber-darah banyak sekali" katanya terisak

"sstm tidak apa boo' kata Yunho meyakinkan Jaejoong

Changmin yang tidak terima hyung nya menangis untuk Yunho dan Siwon yang ikut memukulnya, mulai berdiri lagi, siap menerjang Yunho lagi.

Tapi, ketika pukulannya sudah siap menerjang Yunho, Jaejoong menghalanginya, secara reflek changmin berhenti.

"hyung, minggir" gertak Changmin

"ani, andwae, kalau kau pukul dia, kau pukul aku juga" kata jaejoong menantang

"hyung dengarkan aku, dia brengsek" kata changmin yang semakin marah, melihat Jaejoong makin memeluk erat Yunho

"ani," kata jaejoong tidak memepedulikan adiknya

"hyuung" Changmin berteriak

"AKU MENCINTAINYA" balas Jaejoong berteriak, dan menangis

Changmin yang lemas dengan perkataan hyungnya, hanya terduduk lemas dan mulai terisak juga

"kenapa harus dia hyung?" "kenapa?" "aarrrgggh" kata Changmin tidak terima dan menyembunyikan wajahnya di kedua telapak tangannya

"Minnie-ah, sudah jangan menangis, mari kita bicara" kata Kibum memegang pundak changmin dengan takut

Changmin, yang pundaknya dipegang Kibum, entah mengapa merasa nyaman dan ingin tangan ini terus memegangnya, tapi itu hanya harapan saja, karena Siwon langsung menarik Kibum ke pelukannya.

Changmin pun berdiri dan berkata "aku tidak bisa bicara sekarang, maaf" kata changmin "aku butuh waktu" katanya yang langsung pergi tanpa menghiraukan panggilan dari Jaejoong dan Kibum.

15 menit telah berlalu, sejak kejadian yang tidak terduga di kafe tempat Sibum dan Yunjae bertemu Jaejoong masih sibuk membersihkan luka di wajah Yunho, yang menurut Yunho sudah tidak apa, tapi Jaejoong bersikeras kalau itu masih parah.

"Jae, kita harus bicara dengan adikmu segera" kata Kibum mengingatkan Jaejoong

"hmm, aku tahu, tapi tidak sekarang" kata jaejoong yang masih fokus dengan wajah yunho

"kenapa tidak segera, boo?" tanya Yunho yang menahan sakit, karena jaejoong menekan memarnya

"kau mau seperti badut lagi jika kita bicara dengannya sekarang?" tantang jaejoong

Siwon yang tertawa, langsung diam karena Jaejoong mendeliknya

"biarkanlah, yang penting semua bisa selesai" kata Yunho lagi

"ani" kata jaejoong tegas 'dia adiku, dan aku kenal dia" kata Jejoong lagi

"kita akan bicara padanya di waktu yang tepat" kata Jaejoong menutup pembicaraan tentang Changmin dan meletakkan obat-obatan di sampingnya dengan sembarang

Lalu dia memeriksa wajah Yunho lagi

"kau jelek yun" kata Jaejoong waktu melihat mata Yunho yang membengkak

"yaa Kim Jaejoong, aww" kata Yunho yang mencoba berteriak, tapi kemudian meringis sakit karena memarnya

"aa,, mian jagi, aku kan bercanda, kenapa musti berteriak seperti itu" kata Jaejoong mengelus wajah Yunho dengan sayang

"cium aku" kata Yunho manja menunjuk bibirnya

"e?" Jaejoong kaget dengan permintaan yunho

"boo,,cium" katanya merajuk pada Jaejoong

"ara, ara" Jaejoong yang geli melihat kekasihnya merajuk seperti itu mengabulkan permintaan kekasihnya

Awalnya Jaejoong mencium lembut Yunho, tapi karena terbawa suasana, ia mulai menghisap dan menjilat bibir Yunho..

"aaw" ringis Yunho, Jaejoong yang sadar sudah lepas kendali menghentikannya dan tertawa minta maaf, kemudian mencium yunho di pipinya.

"bummie,,aku juga mau dicium" kata Siwon ikut merajuk seperti Yunho pada Kibum

"kau nanti sayang" kata Kibum yang hanya memberi peck pada Siwon dan mencubit pipi Siwon gemas

Didalam hati Kibum, dai memikirkan changmin yang sekarang pasti sedang sedih. Mau bagaimanapun, Kibum berhutang hiburan pada Changmin, ketika ia bertengkar dengan Siwon dulu

"kau kenapa dari tadi diam saja sayang?" kata Siwon yang memperhatikan kibum hanya menoleh ke luar jendela mobilnya.

Mereka sudah berpisah dengan Yunjae di kafe tadi. Jaejoong memutuskan tidak pulang ke rumah dulu, dan mau menemani Yunho di apartemennya.

Tentu saja, Yunho seperti mendapat reward, itu artinya dia dan Jaejoong akan bersama dalam 24 jam.

"tidak apa won, aku hanya memikirkan Chang..." Kibum berhenti bicara sebelum Siwon nya marah

"changmin maksudmu?" kata Siwon geram

"jangan marah ya sayang" kata Kibum membujuk

"kau kenapa khawatir dengannya?" tanya Siwon

"molla, aku tadi tidak tega saja melihat wajahnya seperti itu, tapi sudahlah" kata Kibum berhenti bicara

"kau memang sangat baik pada orang" kata Siwon mengelus pipi Kibum

"terimakasih tidak cemburu sayang" kata Kibum mememgang tangan Siwon yang sedang mengelus pipinya

"siapa bilang?" kata Siwon dengan suaranya yang terdengar gemas

Kibum menoleh Siwon dengan takut, tapi Siwon hanya memberika senyuman yang tidak dapat dimengerti.

Sampai dirumah Siwon, Kibum dan Siwon langsung bergegas masuk kedalam

"tuan muda, anda sudah makan malam?" Tanya pengurus Lee kepada Siwon

"umm, sudah ahjussi, kau istirahatlah" kata Siwon

"kalau anda tuan muda?" katanya pda Kibum, yang tidak menyadari sedang disapa

"aku juga sudah ahjussi, dan, ah, aku tidak mau dipanggil tuan muda, jangan panggil itu lagi" kata Kibum menegur pengurus Lee

"ah, baiklah, saya mengerti" kata pengurus Lee "kalau begitu, selamat beristirahat" kata pengurus Lee

"sayang kita kekamar" kata Siwon merangkul pinggang ramping Kibum

"umm, Kibum mengangguk"

* * *

><p>Sementara itu di tempat Yunjae, Jaejoong sudah terlelap di pelukan Yunho, namun Yunho masih sibuk dengan pikirannya. Dia masih memikirkan cara agar Changmin mengijinkan joongienya berpacaran dengannya. "haaah" Yunho menarik nafasnya dalam sambil memejamkan matanya, namun ia merasa ada yang menusuk nusuk pipinya, ketika ia membuka mata, Jaejoong tengah menusuk nusukkan jarinya ke pipi Yunho sambil cemberut<p>

"yaa, kenapa cemberut seperti itu, manis?" goda Yunho sambil memberikan peck pada Jaejoong

"aku sebal melihatmu menarik nafas" kata Jaejoong

"eh?" kata yunho bingung

"dulu, setiap appa ku menarik nafas seperti itu, keputusan yang menyebalkan selalu ia buat" terang Jaejoong masih menusuk nusukkan jari telunjuknya ke pipi Yunho, yang sudah mulai merasa kesakitan.

"boo" kata Yunho menggenggam jari Jaejoong yang menusuk pipinya

Jaejoong menatapnya sebal

"jangan bilang kau mau menyerah pada hubungan kita karena Changmin?" tebak Jaejoong

"ya ya ya, mana mungkin aku berfikir seperti itu" kata Yunho sambil membelai lembut pipi Jaejoong

"bohong" jaejoong sekarang kesal dan membalikan badannya, tidak mau menatap Yunho

"boo" rayu Yunho, sambil memeluk Jaejoong dari belakang

Jaejoong menggeliat, berusaha melepaskan pelukan Yunho padanya, tapi tenaga Yunho lebih besar, membuat jaejoong membiarkan kekasihnya melakukan apapun padanya, tapi ia tetap masih kesal dengan Yunho

"aku mana mungkin melepaskanmu, aku bisa gila tau" kata Yunho menyembunyikan wajahnya di punggung jaejoong sambil mencium aroma tubuh Jaejoong dalam-dalam

"aku hanya berfikir, aku harus melakukan apa, agar adikmu mau memberikanmu seutuhnya padaku" kata Yunho, yang sekarang beralih ke leher Jaejoong menghirup tengkuk kekasihnya, sambil sesekali menghisapnya, membuat Jaejoong menggigit leher bawahnya

"aku ingin, kalau adikmu sudah mengijinkan kita berhubungan aku mau kau tinggal disini, bersamaku, dan ikut kemanapun aku pergi, aku ingin segera menikahimu, boo" kata Yunho sungguh-sungguh dan penuh penekanan

Jaejoong reflek membalikan badannya dan menatap Yunho dengan mata besarnya

"K-kau bercanda kan" tanya Jaejoong sedikit gugup, perkataan Yunho barusan, sukses membuat jantungnya berhenti berdebar

"tidak sayang, aku serius, sangat serius, aku ingin kita segera bersama, aku ingin kau kenla dengan keluargaku, aku ingin kau tahu tentang aku lebih jauh, aku ingin kau..."

Belum selesai Yunho berbicara, Jaejoong sudah duduk dipangkuan Yunho, sambil menciumnya bertubi tubi

"mmuah,,mmuah,,mmuah, gomawo yun, aku sangat senang" kata Jaejoong yang sudah melupakan kesalnya pada Yunho. Ia masih duduk dipangkuan Yunho

"huh, dasar aku pikir akan susah membujukmu" goda yuno

"yak!" Jaejoong memukul dada Yunho

"aww, memarku" kata Yunho pura-pura kesakitan

Jaejoong langung menyingkirkan tangan Yunho, yang menutupi dadanya

"appo ya yun? Mian, sini aku lihat, yang mana yang sakit? Yg ini?" tunjuk jaejoong pada dada bidang Yunho

"hmm, disitu appo" kata Yunho manja

Jaejoong mengusap dada Yunho dengan sayang seekali menciumnya, namun ketika ia sedang menciumnya lembut. Yunho membenamkan kepala Jaejoong lebih dalam, membuatnya sulit bernafas..

"yunnieee" marah Jaejoong

"mian mian mian" kata Yunho sambil membenamkan kepala Jaejoong di dadanya.

"tidur ya, sudah malam" kata Yunho mencium kening Jaejoong

"apa kau tidak keberatan kalau aku tidur di atasmu" kata Jaejoong berusaha pindah ke samping Yunho

"ani,, kau tidak berat kau sangat enteng" kata Yunho santai, sambil mengeratkan pulangnya

"saranghae yun" kata Jaejoong sebelum menutup mata

"nado my boojae," balas Yunho mencium puncak kepala Jaejoong dalam, kemudian meyusul Jaejoong ke dalam mimpi.

* * *

><p>Sementara dikamar Sibum..<p>

"pokoknya itu bukan urusanmu, jadi kau tidak boleh ikut campur urusan mereka" tegas Siwon pada Kibum yang masih berusaha meminta ijin agar boleh berbicara dengan Changmin

"dia temanku" protes Kibum

"dia menyukaimu" bentak Siwon dengan keras

Hkks..hkkss.. "ww..wonnie, ben..hikss..tak..hkks bummie lagi..hkss" isak Kibum yang sudah menangis ketakutan sekarang

"umma, bum..hks,,ie takut" kata Kibum menjauh dari Siwon

"baby, sayang,, bummie, maafin wonnie ya" kata Siwon merayu

"andwae! Jangan dekat-dekat bummie. Bummie benci wonnie" kata Kibum melihat Siwon yang berjalan mendekat kepadanya

Siwon menelan ludahnya, dia sangat benci melihat Kibum menangis, rasa bersalah pun langsung menyergapnya

"bummie sayang, marahnya jangan di balkon ya, kau tidak pake kaos, nanti kedinginan, kau bisa sakit" kata Siwon masih membujuk Kibum yang tidak pake kaos akibat ulahnya dan sekarang perlahan menuju balkon kamarnya yang terbuka

"shiro, wonnie jahat" kata Kibum yang sekarang sudah ada di luar balkon

"iya, wonnie minta maaf, kita bicarakan lagi ya sayang?" kata Siwon membujuk

"bummie..hkss,, mau bicara sama changmin" kata Kibum ngotot

"andwae!" Siwon berteriak lagi

"ummaa" teriak Kibum sambil berjongkok dan menyembunyikan wajahnya di lututnya sambil menangis kencang

Siwon yang melihat posisi Kibum itu, langsung berlari dan memeluk erat Kibum

"mian mianhaem, mian jagi" kata Siwon mencium seluruh tubuh Kibum bertubi-tubi

"lepas" kata Kibum meronta ronta

"ani, aku tidak mau kau begini" kata Siwon yang sudah mulai panik juga

Siwon masie memeluk erat Kibum yang meronta ronta, hingga akhirnya keduanya jatuh terduduk di lantai balkon kamar Siwon

Kibum menatap siwon, matanya bengkak dan masie terisak

"sayang, wonnie minta maaf ya" kata Siwon menarik kibum ke pangkuannya

"wonnie, ga sayang bummie lagi" Kibummemukul dada Siwon pelan

"ani, wonnie sangat sayang sama bummie, makanya wonnie begini" kata Siwon mengelus punggung Kibum, menenangkan

"kenapa teriak teriak sama bummie tadi" kata Kibum melotot

"aiss, iya wonnie salah, wonnie cemburu tau" kata Siwon jujur

"eh?" Kibum kebingungan

"iya, kau minta terus-terusan bicara dengan changmin, kau mungkin tidak menyukainya, tapi dia sangat menyukaimu, aku takut dia nekat" kata Siwon menjelaskan panjang lebar

"lagipula, aku sebal kalau kau sebut namanya terus" kata siwon jujur lagi, membuat Kibum terkekeh

"wonnie, bummie minta maaf juga ya, bummie ga tau kalau wonnie samapai segitu khawatirnya" kata Kibum memeluk erat leher Siwon

"hmm, tidak apa" kata Siwon mulai menciumi tengkuk leher Kibum

"jadi?" tanya Kibum

"jadi apa?" balas Siwon menatap Kibum

"apa bummie boleh bicara dengan Changmin, eh salah, adik Jaejoong" tanya Kibum takut takut pada Siwon

Siwon berfikir sebentar kemudian wajahnya perlahan mendekat ke Kibum

"ANDWAE!" kata Siwon tegas lalu mencium kibum telak di bibirnya

"huff" kata Kibum cemberut

"kau boleh bicara dengannya kalau ada aku, yunho atau Jaejoong sendiri, tidak sendirian" kataSiwon menenangkan

Kibum yang cemberut, langsung memberikan killer smile nya ke Siwon

"jinja?" tanya kibum

"umm,, bayi besarku" kata Siwon sambil berdiri, dan menggendong Kibum layaknya seorang bayi yang ingin dimanja..

"wonnie, gomawo" kata Kibum kesenangan

"cium nya mana?" tagih Siwon

"araso, appa tampanku" kata Kibum mencium Siwon bertubi tubi di bibirnya

Siwon tertawa melihat tingkah Kibum, sambil menuju ke kasurnya, tapi Kibum menolak

'aku mau tidur di gendongan appa wonnie aja" kata Kibum mearajuk di pelukan Siwon

"ya, bayi besarku manja sekali" kata Siwon menggoda

"biarin, wee,," kata Kibum menjulurkan lidahnya dan kemudian kembali memeluk Siwon

"baiklah, bayi appa yang sexy, cepat tidur ya" kata Siwon mencium tengkuk leher Kibum sambil menepuk-nepuk pantatnya pelan

"appa, pervert!" balas Kibum "tapi bummie suka" kata Kibum kegirangan

Mereka pun tertawa bersama sampai akhirnya Kibum tertidur di gendonga Siwon, dan Siwon merebahkannya ke kasurnya..

"selamat malam syang, mimpi indah" Siwon mencium kening Kibum..

* * *

><p>Sementara Changmin yang masih gusar dan marah untuk hari ini, pergi ke pub dan mabuk-mabukan, di perjalanan ia menabrak seorang namja yang tengah asyik bermain game, membuat namja terebut jatu di bawahnya..<p>

"yaa..Shim Chanmin, banguun" teriak namja tersebut...

Tbce^


	4. Chapter 4

Sementara Changmin yang masih gusar dan marah untuk hari ini, pergi ke pub dan mabuk-mabukan, di perjalanan ia menabrak seorang namja yang tengah asyik bermain game, membuat namja tersebut jatuh di bawahnya..

"yaa..Shim Changmin, banguun" teriak namja tersebut...

End of POV

* * *

><p>Keesokan paginya, changmin sadarkan diri dan merasa sangat pusing, ketika ia membuka matanya, ia sadar ia bukan di rumahnya, ia melihat sekeliling, banyak sekali koleksi mainan di salah satu rak yang paling tersusun rapi, sudut yang lain? "sama denganku, berantakan" pikir changmin<p>

"Kau sudah bangun" tanya seseorang yang baru masuk dan membawa makanan

Changmin yang melihatnya, sedikit terkejut, ia tahu benar siapa orang yang didepannya sekarang

"K-kyuhun?" tanya Changmin

"ia, ini aku" kata Kyu sebal

"ya, kenapa wajahmu begitu?" tanya Changmin penasaran

"itu semua karena kau!" tunjuk Kyuhyun

"aku?" tanya Changmin

"ia karena kau semalam aku harus susah-susah membawamu kesini, karena kau bajuku kena muntahan dan karena kau juga aku harus membolos pelajaran pertama di kampus" kata Kyu sebal

"cih, kau dan teman-temanmu sama saja" ejek Changmin

"yaaagh! Apa maksudmu?" teriak Kyuhyun

Changmin tidak menjawab, malah melihat ke sekeliling kamar lagi

"hah, sudahlah, aku malas bertengkar" kata Kyuhyun

"cepat makan, mandi, kemudian pergi dari rumahku" kata Kyuhyun acuh

Changmin tidak memberikan respon, Kyuhyun tambah geram

"kau ini benar-benar menyebalkan, mau bagaimanapun aku ini sunbae mu di kampus, kalau kau tidak mau kena masalah, kau harus menghormatiku" ancam Kyuhyun

"kita seumuran" jawab Changmin santai

"ee?" Kyuhyun kebingungan

"Kibum bilang kau dan dia seumuran, berarti, aku dan kau pun seumuran" kata Changmin seenaknya

"issssh, terserah kau, aku mau ke kampus, setelah selesai pergi dari rumahku dan kunci pintunya" kata Kyuhyun sudah sangat marah, ia pergi dan membanting pintu apartemen nya. Changmin terkekeh.

"benar-benar sama dengan temannya" gumam Changmin, ia mengepalkan tangannya karena ingat tentang hyung nya dan Yunho kemarin.

* * *

><p>"Kyuuuu" teriak dua orang namja bersamaan<p>

"eh bum, Jae, kenapa?" tanya Kyuhyun yang terengah-engah karena berlari

"kau yang kenapa?" balas Kibum

"aaah, aku terlambat pelajaran , kalau begini si, aku pasti tidak bisa maen game, pasti dia akan memberi banyak tugas, kalian mau kemana? Siwon dimana bum?" tanya Kyuhyun

"Siwon di kelas, kami ada pelajaran seni, oia, kau tenang saja, tidak masuk hari ini, tadi aku lihat di kelas Siwon, mereka semua sedang bercanda-canda" jawab Kibum

"waaaa, aku beruntung" kata Kyuhun memeluk Kibum

"kyu, sakit" kesal Kibum

"ah, mian, kalau begitu aku mau makan dulu, aku lapar, kalian ikut denganku ya, ada yang mau aku beritahu pada kalian soalnya" jawab Kyuhyun menarik tangan Kibum dan Jaejoong.

"aaah, kenyang" kata Kyuhyun mengelus elus perutnya, setelah menghabiskan 3 mangkok ramen

"yaa, kau sarapan seperti kesetanan" sindir jaejoong

"hehehee" cengir Kyuhyun

"oia, jae, adikmu di apartemen ku" kata Kyuhyun tiba-tiba, yang sukses membuat Jaejoong tersedak minumnnya dan Kibum melotot

"kalian kenapa? Tanya Kyuhyun bingung

"kenapa dia bisa disana?" tanya Jaejoong menuntut

"hey, aku menolongnya" kata Kyuhyun yang merasa risih dengan pertanyaan dari Jaejoong

"memang dia kenapa?" tanya Kibum

"semalam waktu aku bermain game di tempat biasa, aku memang melihat dia masuk ke pub, aku pikir dia ada janji dengan temannya, tapi 2 jam kemudian dia keluar sudah sempoyongan, dan tahu-tahu berjalan ke arahku, kemudian menindihku" kata Kyu mengingat kejadian semalam, nampak dia sebal

"dia mabuk?" tanya Jaejoong tak percaya

"hmm, begitulah" lapor Kyuhyun

Mata jaejoong kini berair, siap untuk menangis, Kibum menenangkannya

"Jae, sudahlah, kita akan segera bicara padanya, dia akan mengerti" kata Kibum

Jaejoong menggelengkan kepalanya

"dia tidak pernah mabuk, bum, aku benar-benar tidak becus" kata Jaejoong menahan isak

"aku harus bertemu dengannya sekarang" kata Jaejoong ngotot "kyu, dimana tempat tinggalmu?" tanya Jaejoong menuntut

"e?" kyuhyun yang tidak tahu apa-apa, sukses dibuat bingung oleh kedua orang didepannya

"ani jae, kau hanya akan membuatnya tambah marah, kau sendiri yang bilang kita akan bicara disaat yang tepat, kita tunggu saja ya" kata Kibum mengingatkan

Jaejoong kemudian berfikir sebentar dan mengangguk

"baiklah kyu, aku rasa kami harus ke kelas dulu, ayo jae" kata Kibum kemudian menarik Jae pergi, meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang benar-benar bingung.

* * *

><p>"halo sayang!" kata Siwon yang sudah setia menunggu kekasihnya daritadi di depan kelas seni. Kibum memandang kesal ke Siwon<p>

"kau membolos lagi?' selidik Kibum, sambil mencium sekilas pipi Siwon

"ah, tidak, hari ini semua dosen di kelasku tidak datang, jadinya aku bosan, setelah dipikir-pikir lebih baik aku memandangi pacarku dari jauh, sangat indah" rayu Siwon

"huh, gombal" kata Kibum yang sudah merona sekarang

"Joongie kenapa cemberut?" sapa Yunho pada Jaejoong yang berjalan di belakang Kibum dan langsung dapat pelukan erat dari Jaejoong

"wae chagi?" kata Yunho sayang

Jaejoong hanya diam

Yunho memberikan tatapan "ada apa pada Kibum". Kibum hanya ikut diam dan memeluk Siwon. Sekarang kedua namja yang dipeluk kekasihnya itu sama-sama bingung, karena tingkah dari kekasih masing-masing.

"yasudah, kita pulang, ceritanya dirumah saja ya?" bujuk Yunho, yang mendapat anggukan dari Jaejoong.

"ayo jalan" katanya mencium kepala Jaejoong

"bummie, siwon, kami duluan ya, sampai ketemu besok" kata Yunho pamitan

"hmm, kami juga kan segera pulang, kau hati-hati yun" jawab siwon, yang dibalas lambaian selamat tinggal oleh Yunho.

"snow white ku kenapa ikutan murung?" tanya Siwon yang masih dipeluk Kibum

"sebenarnya won, joongie begitu, karena.. karena.." kibum masih ragu mengatakannya pada Siwon..

"sudah-sudah, ceritanya nanti saja, kita pulang ya?" kata Siwon mencium bibir Kibum dan menggandeng tangannya menuju parkiran mobil

Di perjalanan menuju parkiran, Siwon terus menggoda Kibum, membuat mood kekasihnya menjadi baik dan kembali normal

"Aku lapar bummie" kata Siwon manja, ketika mereka akan masuk mobil

"issh, selalu begini, ayo pulang ke rumah, mungkin ummaku sudah masak" kata Kibum mencubit hidung Siwon gemas

"suapin ya?" manja Siwon

"Choi Siwon" teriak Kibum, yang memandang kekasihnya dengan tatapan "apa kau mau aku pukul"

Melihat ekspresi Kibum seperti itu, Siwon cemberut dan berkata, "kalau tidak disuapi jangan harap melihat aku makan sampai besok pagi" ancam Siwon

"aissh, ara, ara, aku suapi kau sampai habis sepiring penuh, otte?" rayu Kibum "aku kan hanya bercanda Tuan Manja Sekali" goda Kibum

"yaa, kau yang manja, aku tidak" protes Siwon

"hah, terserah kau lah," kata Kibum acuh, sambil masuk ke mobil Siwon.

* * *

><p>Sampai di rumah Kibum, ada beberapa mobil yang terparkir di depannya. Keduanya saling melirik dan berfikir<p>

"sayang,kenapa banyak sekali mobil ya?" tanya Kibum

"hmm, molla, mungkin orang yang parkir sembarangan" jawab Siwon asal

"tidak mungkin, umma akan langsung menyemprot mereka, kalau ada yang parkir sembarangan dirumahku" Kibum berkata sambil berfikir

"atau jangan-jangan..." Kibum berfikir sambil menebak nebak

"jangan-jangan apa?" tanya Siwon yang kini penasaran

"jangan-jangan, hyungku pulang sayang" tebak kibum kegirangan

"hankyung hyung?" kata Siwon memperjelas

"iyalah, siapa lagi?" balas Kibum yang kemudian langsung berlari ke dalam rumah meninggalkan Siwon di dalam mobil

"haah, kalau benar han hyung, aku harus siap bermuka tembok, karena pasti Kibum-ku mengacuhkanku" gumam Siwon frustasi dan beranjak keluar mobil.

Kibum berlari tergesa ke dalam rumah, dan benar saja, ketika ia membuka pintu, ada sosok yang paling dirindukannya sedang tertawa bersama umma dan appa nya serta Heechul hyung nya

"hyuuungg" teriak Kibum yang membuat seluruh penghuni melihat ke arahnya

"akhirnya, snow white ku pulang juga" kata Hankyung yang tidak kalah senangnya melihat adiknya berdiri di depan pintu, ia pun setengah berlari ke arah Kibum, dan memeluk adik satu-satu nya itu dengan erat dan sayang

"hyung kenapa ga bilang mau pulang?" protes Kibum memukul punggung Hankyung

"ini namanya kejutan sayangku" kata Hankyung melepaskan pelukannya

"humm, mana simba mu itu sayang?" tanya Hankyung melihat Siwon tidak ada di sekitar Kibum

"Hai hyung, sudah lama sekali ya?" sapa seseorang yang baru masuk dan menghampiri Hankyung

"wow, Won, kau benar-benar berbeda ya?" kata Hankyung takjub dan berganti memeluk Siwon, Siwon pun membalas pelukan hankyung

"kau juga berbeda hyung" kata Siwon sama takjubnya.

"baiklah, anak-anak umma sudah berkumpul semua, ayo kita makan" kata Leetuk akhirnya

"arasso umma" teriak mereka hampir bersamaan

"ayo hyung" kata Kibum, merangkul manja Hankyung ke meja makan, mengacuhkan Siwon yang berjalan di belakangnya

"tuh kan benar" gumam Siwon pelan, yang merasa diacuhkan kekasihnya.

"wonnie ayo" panggil Kibum yang sudah sampai di meja makan, Siwon pun bergegas kemudian mengambil tempat di samping Kibum.

Semuanya sibuk dengan makanannya, bahkan Heechul dan Kibum berebut memberi makanan ke Hankyung

"Kibummie, biar aku saja" protes Heechul

"anio hyung, aku tidak punya waktu banyak makan bersama dengan hyungku, kau yang nanti saja" balas Kibum tidak kalah sewotnya

"sudah..sudah..kalian berdua ini" tegur leetuk yang memberikan piring ke Siwon yg diacuhkan kekasihnya karena Hankyung

"kau makan ya sayang" kata leetuk pada Siwon

"hmm, umma, gomawo" balas Siwon

Siwon menghela nafasnya berat "mana suapi nya" keluhnya dengan suara yang sangat pelan, bahkan hanya dia sendiri yang bisa mendengarnya

Siwon mengaduk makanannya bosan, ketika ia akan makan, ada tangan yang terlebih dulu di depan mulutnya

"wonnie..aaa" kata orang itu yang ternyata Kibum yang mau menyuapi dirinya makan

"e..?" Siwon kebingungan

"wae? Katanya mau disuapi, ayo makan sayang, ga usah malu-malu" goda Kibum

Siwon masih terbengong tak percaya, "Kibum tidak lupa janjinya" ia bergumam dalam hati

"wonniee" panggil Kibum, "yauda kalo ga mau, bummie makan sendiri aja" kata Kibum yang sudah bosan mengangkat tangannya untuk menyuapi Siwon

"ani ani" kata Siwon cepat dan langsung melahap makanan yang ada di tangan Kibum

"otte?" tanya Kibum

"umm, en..um,ak" gumam Siwon dengan mulut yang masih penuh

"issh, lucunya" kata Kibum yang tidak tahan dengan cara makan Siwon dan menciumnya sekilas di bibir

"Kibum" tegur ummanya

"hehehe, mian umma, abisnya wonnie lucu" kata Kibum polos

Heechul yang melihat pemandangan itu, tidak mau kalah

"chagya, aaaaa" katanya pada hankyung

"hmm" kata Hankyung mengangguk dan membuka mulutnya sambil mengunyah

"wae, wonnie?" kata Heechul ketus, menyadari Siwon memandangnya dengan tatapan mengejek

"anio, kau bisanya ikut-ikutan aja dari dulu" ejek siwon

"sayang, wonnie mengejekku" lapor Heechul

"Siwon" kata hankyung yang berpura-pura marah

"Hyungie" balas Kibum yang membela Siwon

"lanjutkan makan kalian, bercanda saja daritadi" tegur Kangin pada kedua pasangan yang sedang bercanda terus

"arasso appa" sahut keempatnya bersamaan

Suasana hangat sangat terasa di kediaman Kibum saat itu.

* * *

><p>Di perjalanan pulangnya. Yunho dan Jaejoong mampir ke supermarket, Jaejoong yang masih diam saja tiba2 bersuara dan minta ke swalayan untuk membeli bahan makan malam untuk mereka. Yunho yang merasa itu suatu pertanda baik, tentu saja langsung memutar arah balik mobilnya, menuju swalayan terdekat. Ia membiarkan Jaejoong memilih apapun yang dia suka, setelah selesai berbelanja keduanya bergegas pulang ke apartement Yunho<p>

"senang ya berbelanja banyak" tanya Yunho sedikit menggoda di perjalanan pulang mereka

"hmm, sayurnya masih segar, aku akan masak enak untukmu" jawab Jaejoong semangat, kemudian kembali diam lagi

"sayaang, kenapa diam lagi" tanya Yunho cemas

"yun, Changmin makan apa hari ini?" tanyanya pelan, tapi yunho masih bisa mendengarnya

"kau telponlah dia" saran yunho

Jaejoong menggeleng, "dia tidak mengangkatnya yun" lapor Jajeoong

"kau mau kerumahmu?" tanya Yunho

Jaejoong malah menarik nafasnya dalam

"nanti saja yun, Kibum bilang nanti saja, tunggu sampai suasana membaik" kata Jaejoong

"ia nanti, tapi kalau kau diam terus sampai "nanti" mu itu, bunuh diriku saja sekalian" kesal yunho yang mendapat cubitan di lengannya

"aww, sakit boo" keluh Yunho

"jangan bicara yang aneh2" kata Jaejoong cemberut

"habisnya, kau diam terus" protes Yunho

"ia, aku tidak diam lagi" kata Jaejoong, mencium pipi yunho, Yunho tersenyum senang karena menang atas boojaenya.

"dasar kau" keluh Jaejoong

Tidak lama setelah itu, mereka sampai di tempat Yunho, ketika keluar dari mobil yunho menunggui Jaejoong yang sibuk dengan barang belanjaannya, sampai dia menyadari sosok yang sedang memperhatikan mereka berdua dengan tatapan bencinya

"yun, aku sudah selesai" kata Jaejoong, tidak ada jawaban

"yunnie, sudah selesai, lihat apa sie?" tanya jaejoong yang kesal karena didiamkan Yunho yang sedang melihat ke arah belakang nya

"ani sayang, tidak lihat apa-apa" kata Yunho mencium jaejoong

"boojae sayang, masuk duluan ya, aku mau mengurus sesuatu" kata Yunho mendorong jaejoong masuk ke gedung apartemennya

"urus apa?" tanya Jaejoong cemberut

"bukan apa-apa" balas Yunho

"yasudah jangan lama-lama" kata Jaejoong

"siap sayangku" jawab Yunho yang mencium kening Jaejoong sekilas, dan langsung berlari keluar mengejar sosok yang memperhatikannya tadi.

* * *

><p>"Changmi-ssi" teriak Yunho<p>

Changmin menoleh sekilas, kemudian berjalan kembali, Yunho berjalan setengah berlari mengejarnya

"kenapa kau disini" tanya Yunho memegang lengan changmin

"bukan urusanmu" katanya menampis tangan Yunho kasar

"tentu saja urusanku kalau ini masalah Jaejoong" kata yunho, suaranya sudah agak mengeras sekarang

"baiklah kalau kau tahu, kembalikan hyungku, lupakan dia, cari orang lain untuk kau cintai" kata Changmin berteriak

"kau pikir gampang melupakan seseorang yang sudah kita cintai, kau pasti tidak merasakannya" kata yunho penuh penekanan

"cih, kau pikir aku tidak tau rasanya, aku beritahu kau, aku lebih berpengalaman dan lebih tau betapa sakitnya cinta tak terbalas" kata Changmin mencengkram kerah baju Yunho

"kau mau tau kenapa aku tidak menyukaimu, aku membencimu?" tanya Changmin, mengeratkan cengkramannya pada Yunho

"k-kenapa?" kata Yunho berusaha berbicara

"karena kau ada hubungannya dengan si brengsek Choi Siwon, kau sama saja dengannya, sok berkuasa, sok memiliki segalanya, sombong, jahat, dan mengakui seseorang yang belum menjadi milik kalian seutuhnya sebagai milik kalian" kata changmin menghempaskan tubuh Yunho ke tanah

Yunho sedikit terbatuk, kemudian menyadari sesuatu dari perkataan Changmin

"k-kau menyukai Kibum" katanya tak percaya

"ya, kenapa memangnya, tidak boleh?" teriak Changmin frustasi

"ani, aku tidak menyukainya, aku mencintainya" lirih changmin, kemudian menghampiri Yunho yang masih tersungkur di tanah

"kalau kau mau aku restui dengan hyungku, buat Kibum menjadi milikku" katanya kembali mencengkram kerah Yunho

"cih, kau gila, kau mengancamku untuk mendapatkan Kibum, mimpi saja kau" kata Yunho yang keulitan bernafas karena Changmin mencengkramnya keras, changmin yang frustasi dengan kata Yunho kembali menghempaskannya ke tanah.

"Arrrghhh" teriak changmin

"kalau begitu kembalikan hyungku, jangan mendekatinya, semua yang berhubungan dengan Siwon adalah brengsek untukku" teriak changmin lagi

"kau pikir jika aku membantumu mendapatkan Kibum, Kibum akan bahagia bersamamu?" tanya Yunho menantang, sambil berdiri

Changmin mendengarkannya

"Demi Tuhan, changmin, orang yang bisa membuat Kibum bahagia selamanya hanya sepupuku" kata Yunho

"aku tidak bermaksud membelanya disini, tapi kibum pernah berkata padaku dia tidak bisa apa-apa kalau tidak ada Siwon, dia tidak bisa bernafas kalau Siwon marah padanya, dia merasa mati kalau siwon sakit, dia akan merasa menjadi orang yang paling bahagia hanya dengan melihat siwon tersenyum kecil, aku yang melihatnya berbicara seperti itu mengira kalau dia hanya berlebihan, tidak sampai aku bertemu dengan jaejoong, semua yang diakatakan Kibum adalah kebenaran" kata Yunho menatap changmin

"itu namanya cinta" lanjut Yunho

"bagaimana mungkin aku tega memisahkan mereka, dan mendapatkan kebahagiaanku sendiri? Aku memang sangat mencintai hyungmu, tapi, aku tidak akan egois karena hal itu, aku akan melakukan apapun untuk mendapatkan Jaejoong tanpa harus menghancurkan hubungan orang yang aku sayangi pula" kata Yunho

"cintailah kibum sesukamu, sebanyak yang kau mau, dengan cara yang kau bisa, tanpa harus membuatnya hancur, jagalah dia sebisa kau menjaganya, tanpa membuatnya sakit" nasihat Yunho

"tapi sepupumu, dia orang gila yang akan selalu memeluk Kibum dimanapun" kata changmin marah

"itu karena dia tahu, kibum tidak akan pernah bisa membencimu, makanya dia menandaimu sebagai saingannya, itu sifatnya" kata Yunho yang mendapat lirikan tajam dari changmin

"aku tidak membelanya" protes yunho "tapi sepupuku adalah org yang baik jika kau mengenal dan berteman dengannya" kata Yunho lagi dan mendapat lirikan lagi dari changmin

"yang ini aku membelanya," kata Yunho yang berusaha bercanda namun sia-sia

"kalau kau tidak percaya padaku, kau bicaralah pada teman siwon tanyakan dia seperti apa" kata yunho lagi

"dan jika suatu saat nanti Siwon membuat kesalahan fatal pada Kibum, disitulah kau boleh berusaha mendapatkannya, karena aku juga tidak akan membiarkan Kibum terluka, aku akan menghajar siapapun yang membuatnya sakit termasuk Siwon sendiri" Changmin membelalak dengan perkataan Yunho barusan

"aku serius" kata Yunho "walaupun kemungkinannya kecil" sambungnya lagi

"sudahlah, senang bertemu dan berbicara denganmu, changmin-ssi, ini sudah hampir malam" kata Yunho hendak pergi

"soal hyungmu, biarkan dia denganku dulu, agar dia tenang" kata Yunho pergi meninggalkan Changmin

"oya, satu lagi" yunho membalikan badannya ke cahngmin dan berkata

"kau makanlah dengan baik, jaga dirimu, kasian Jaejoong memikirkanmu terus, aku juga mengkhwatirkanmu" kata Yunho sambil tersenyum "sampai Jumpa changmin ssi" kata Yunho melambaikan tangan

Entah kenapa changmin merasa agak tenang setelah bicara dengan Yunho, namun ia juga tidak bisa menyembunyikan kekesalanya, ia pun pergi dari tempat itu

* * *

><p>"Jadi changmin menginap dirumah Kyuhyun?" tanya Siwon yang sedang berbaring bersama Kibum di kamar Kibum, dengan nada yang didengar Kibum menyebalkan<p>

"cemburu lagi deh" tebak Kibum, ia langsung menyembunyikan wajahnya di pelukan Siwon

"ngga kok" kata Siwon mengusap kepala Kibum da menciumnya

"tapi Kyuhyun tidak cerita" heran Siwon

"belum sempat mungkin" kata Kibum

"mungkin" jawab Siwon sambil mempererat pelukannya pada pinggang Kibum

"kau tidak pulang?" tanya Kibum pada Siwon

"kau mengusirku?" kata Siwon pura-pura marah

"ah, ani, jangan marah" rengek Kibum sambil mencium Siwon bertubi-tubi

"kalau aku marah kenapa?" tanya Siwon

"bummie nangis ni!" ancam Kibum

"cup..cup..cup, ga boleh nangis, nanti wonnie makan loh" ancam Siwon

"aaahhh wonnie gitu kan" kata kibum memukul pelan dada Siwon

"tapi mau kan?" goda Siwon

"mau, tapi ga sekarang, capee" kata Kibum cemberut

"hahahaaa, snow white nya simba, mukanya jadi merah sekali" goda Siwon menciumi seluruh wajah Kibum

"aah, wonnie" Kibum benar-benar malu sekarang, dia menyembunyikan wajahnya lagi ke dada Siwon "wonnie jahat ih" kata Kibum bergumam di pelukan Siwon. Siwon hanya terus menggoda Kibum nya sepanjang malam itu.

* * *

><p>changmin masih memikirkan perkataan Yunho, namun dinginnya malam mengingatkan dia untuk segera pulang, ketika menuju arah pulang, ia kemudian memutar balik arahnya dan berkata "lebih baik kerumah orang itu saja" pikir Changmin, yang sekalian mampir membeli makanan.<p>

"ini untukmu, jangan main game terus" kata Changmin melemparkan makanan ke kyuhyun yang sedang asyik maen game.

Kyuhyun yang melihat changmin langsung melotot kaget

"mau apa kau disini lagi?" tanya Kyuhyun tidak suka

"mau tidur sini, biarkan aku disini beberapa hari ini, aku tidak punya tempat tujuan" kata Changmin asal, sambil merebahkan dirinya disamping Kyuhyun

"yaa, ini tempat tidurku, tidur di sofa" kata kyuhyun kesal

"tidak mau, sakit, kau saja"gumam changmin

"mwo?" teriak Kyuhyun, tapi hanya suara dengkuran yang ia dengar

"aissh, dia benar-benar" kesal Kyu memukul-mukul kan bantal ke changmin, namun tidak ada respon, karena lelah sendiri akhirnya Kyuhyun menyerah, ia memakan makanan dari changmin sambil bermain game, tidak lama kemudian, ia ikut tidur disamping changmin.

* * *

><p>"Mwoo? Minnie menyukai Kibum?" teriak Jaejoong tidak percaya<p>

"Jae, ini sudah malam, jangan tereak-tereak ah" kata Yunho menarik Jaejoong ke pangkuan nya

"tapi yun, bagaimana bisa?" kata Jaejoong

"molla, dari kata-katanya sepertinya ia sudah lama suka Kibum" terang Yunho menciumi leher jaejoong

"lalu aku harus bagaimana?" kata jaejoong yang menahan geli karena Yunho meniup telinganya

"tidur denganku sampai pagi" kata Yunho sambil menggendong Jaejoong ke kasur mereka

"yunnie" rengek jaejoong

"kau tidak harus bagaimana-bagaimana, begitupun aku" jawab yunho

"suatu saat nanti, suka atau tidak, siwon harus bicara dengan adikmu supaya semuanya jelas" kata yunho

"sebenarnya adikmu itu merestui kita, tapi karena statusku sepupu siwon dia sangat membencinya" kata yunho

"sekarang tidur ya?" bujuk Yunho kepada jaejoong

Jaejoong yang sedang memikirkan perkataan Yunho pun mengangguk dan beralih memluk Yunho nya

"anak pintar" kata Yunho mencium kepala Jaejoong

"tapi, yun, minnie sehat kan?" tanya Jaejoong

"sangat sehat" balas Yunho

Jaejoong menghela nafas "baguslah"

"selamat malam yun" kata Jaejoong memberikan peck pada Yunho, kemudian, kembali tidur di pelukan yunho

* * *

><p>tbc<p> 


End file.
